El Ángel De Las Tinieblas
by Adidasgrl328
Summary: Edward can't help but follow las tradiciones of his family. Despite his darkness, Bella can't help but consider him her angel. El amor, las pistolas, y los criminales will reign supreme. Just hope you're on the right side of the gun in this family, because you never know when someone's going to pull the trigger. Drabble-ish AH Mobward and Spanishward Cannon
1. El Salvador

_A/n: So, I guess I'm back. I suppose it's been... a long time. But it's my senior year and all these evil stories have been playing around in my head that I just can't seem to get rid of. I decided it was time to write one or two of them out since I haven't got much to do other than study for APs and decide which college I'm going to go to. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish. ;)_

**El Ángel de Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 1: El Salvador<strong>

**BPOV **

I had lived this life for a long time. It had begun when I was ten. I was on the verge of turning eighteen in just six days.

It wasn't always like this though, and it was those better memories that I hung onto in the worst of it all. I remember staying up late with Mom, reading some of the books from her own childhood. They were written in Italian, since Mom was from Italy. Dad used to sit by and listen, too, both to Mom's voice as she read and mine as I copied her words.

Mom was beautiful, young, and fiery. Her Italian spirit was strong and her golden heart was fierce. She loved Dad and me with her entire soul, and would have sacrificed anything for us. We spent a lot of time together when I was young. She taught me how to cook and braid my hair, and how to sneak a cookie when Dad wasn't looking. More importantly, though, she taught me her love of languages. It started with Italian, but then she and I started learning Russian from our neighbor, Mom's best friend, Irina, and her daughter, Kate.

That love of languages stayed with me, even once Mom was gone and Dad stopped loving me.

Dad was a cop, like Kate's father and Irina's husband, Garrett. Dad used to be amazing at it, too. But with Mom, the light in Dad's eyes left, and suddenly living wasn't something he much enjoyed doing. He took that out on me, as though it were my fault. He blamed me for it.

For the longest time, I welcomed that. I was too sad to realize it was wrong, and that I should have run or hid, or stopped it. I took it, and then one day, I just realized it was bad. He wasn't supposed to do to me the things that he did. Of course, it was too late to stop him.

Dad had moved us out of our old house and into an apartment in some seedy neighborhood. He'd found a habit in alcohol and some other drugs that started sucking up all our money. He couldn't afford the payments our home required, and selling it paid off the debts he accrued from his vices and the medical bills as well. Of course, the money only lasted so long. Soon, Dad found a way to supplement his income, but it really wasn't enough.

So he found yet another way. One that cost me more than it did him.

I took care of the apartment, all the cooking and cleaning. I went to school, and stayed every person I crossed paths with. I could have said something, but I knew that no one would believe me. Dad was a cop. Cops never did things like this, at least, people liked to pretend they didn't. I was afraid I would be stuck here until I died. Dad made sure to tell me that there was no way I'd ever be free.

I froze when the door to the apartment slammed open. The metal doorknob smashed into the already dented wall. A shiver ran down my spine with each footstep as he approached.

"Honey, I'm home," his sickening voice called out. He was playing with me. He loved to do that. The more fearful I was, the more he enjoyed our 'quality father-daughter time'.

_Please, let me get out of this alive, God. I beg you, please._

I prayed daily. I was sure only a miracle could save me, and I hoped He heard me eventually. I was not sure I could wait much longer, though.

"Where is my darling daughter, tonight? Hmmm? I don't see dinner on the table just yet, sweetheart. That's against the rules. I think it's time to _play_." His strong frame stood in the doorway, blocking what would be my only means of escape. Dinner was plated, sitting on the counter. I should have had time to set it out at the table, but sometimes Dad came home early, just because he knew it would mean he could punish me.

"Oh good, you _are_ home." He smiled maliciously at me, a dark look in his eye. He knew, of course, that I would be home. I always was, unless I was at school. "Well, aren't you going to give Daddy a hug?" He held his arms wide and stared expectantly. He pulled this trick often. If I resisted, I would be punished. If I went willingly, I would be punished regardless. However, the willingness to approach him often made him less angry, and therefore my punishment less violent.

I shuffled toward him, passing his little test. His arms pulled me into his chest, and for just one moment I could pretend I was nine years old, and Dad still loved me, and Mom was still with us, and that all of us were happy. But then his hands moved and closed around my throat, and all warm feelings were forgotten as my lungs burned with the lack of oxygen almost immediately.

"You dared to disobey me, little girl. And now you'll pay the price." His words were growled and I could barely hear them. The blood was rushing in my ears as I gasped for breath and clawed at his hands until my nails broke on his fingers. He lifted me, and my toes could barely graze the ground. I felt like he was just seconds away from severing my head from my body, as clouds began to form within my mind.

_So this is how it ends, God. Is this how you plan to save me?_

Suddenly, my lungs filled with air, only for it all to rush out the second my back impacted the floor. I almost swore that the tile cracked beneath my head as it smacked the ground. I hardly had time to attempt to gather my wits before my father's hard shoe made contact with my hip. I couldn't even hope to scream out at the feeling as I gasped for breath.

My father was fortunate. The apartment was actually halfway underground. All the windows were impossible to see through, and there was nothing beneath us to make him concerned about anyone else realizing what was going on. Just dirt sat beneath the concrete foundation. I supposed that made me the unlucky one here.

As I waited for the next blow, three sharp knocks on the door stopped my assailant.

_Are you saving me, God? Did those visitors come to stop him? Could they have heard what was happening?_

Dad's hand wrapped itself in my hair and dragged my heaving body into the pantry, where I slept. He didn't hesitate to grab his more recent to the room, a steel chain. He wrapped it around my neck. The cold links actually soothed some of the pain left from his attack. Then he locked the padlock, leaving me chained to the wall.

"Do not move, or make a sound, or alert them to your presence," he ordered angrily. His pupils were dilated and wild. I was sure that if whoever stood at our door was not here to save me, tonight would mark my last on Earth. "Do you understand me? One little peep out of you, and you'll never see the light of day again."

The pantry door thrust a breeze at me when it closed harshly, and dad turned the deadbolt.

_This is it_, I thought to myself. The retreating footsteps were accompanied by the noise of more knocking and a muffled voice coming through both doors. I waited patiently, leaning back against the wall. The chain links made soft metal clinks with my movements, and my gasping breaths finally returned to me. Oxygen rushed into my lungs and the fog receded from my brain.

The sound of the front door unlocking and opening was suddenly deafening, as was the accented voice that filtered through the apartment.

"Hello, Charles," it greeted, flatly. The voice was male, the accented speech Spanish. That wasn't uncommon though, as we lived in Miami. I strained to hear more.

For the first time, I could hear fear in Dad's shaky voice. It made my heart leap with hope that maybe this person would finally save me. Maybe I would finally escape this Hell.

"Gentlemen. Please… Come in?"

Two sets of footsteps resounded throughout the apartment, followed by Dad shutting the door. There was a long pause that left my heart in my throat.

"Where's my money?" that same voice asked. My heart fell to my stomach. He wasn't here to help me. I was not being saved today. I wondered, briefly, if he was our new landlord, coming to collect our rent.

Dad attempted to stutter an answer, but was silenced in an instant with a strange sound. I heard a loud thump, as though he had fallen to the floor. The reality of it all startled me.

These men weren't the landlords. They had come to collect the money from Dad's illegal dealings.

I swallowed hard as my knees collapsed out from under me. My body collapsed to the ground, the metal chains incredibly loud as I went down and my head cracked on the door.

My vision began going black as my heart raced. So this was the end, then. I was sure of it. I would not last much longer. They would leave, soon, and Dad would finish me off. I would never be saved.

Sounds signified that someone drew closer, but everything was fading. The lock clicked, the door drew open, and light surrounded the head of a beautiful man like the halo on an angel.

My last thoughts were this.

_Maybe I was wrong, and God did send me a miracle. What a beautiful angel-man._


	2. Despertando

_a/n: Alright and here we have chapter 2! Sorry to say that a lot of this is actually description, but I figured I'd needed to get this one room set up since it should be a part of the story in a lot chapters. Now, the second part makes me feel a little strange since I'm really unreligious, and I find that this Bella character is pretty Christian, but it does fit the story well, all things considered. Just bear with me, things will get more interesting soon. I'm trying to update often, every other day or so. We'll see how that goes. Second thing, is that there will be a lot of Spanish in this story. If it's not explained in the story, I'll post a translation at the bottom. The ones in this chapter are standard, so I don't think they need to be translated. I will be sure to do so in the future though, when necessary. Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review! :)_

**El Angel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 2: Despertando<strong>

There's that single moment upon waking when everything is peaceful, warm, and dreamy. You've not yet entered reality, and your dreams aren't too far away. You've escaped everything but the sweet nothingness behind your eyelids and the comforting cocoon of your bed sheets.

But then wakefulness sets in, and clarity pushes aside the fog of sleep.

The sunlight filtered through my eyelids, turning them reddish-orange. It was the first sign that I was not in that torturous kitchen pantry I was considered a place to sleep. The second sign was the soft sheets that slid over my skin, and the weight and puffiness of a light comforter above me, which were far different from the scratchy linens and scraggly, old blanket I normally slept below. The third was the cloud-like mattress and pillow, which molded to my battle-weary body and pounding head as though they were created just for me. I recalled the ratty outdoor furniture cushions that had been placed on the floor of the pantry for me some odd years ago, and knew for sure that I was in Heaven. I had no desire to leave this very spot in which I lay.

However, I was startled by a soft snore just a few inches away, and I could not remain as I was.

For the first time that morning, I finally opened my eyes and took in my surroundings like a frightened animal, placed into a new habitat with no idea what to think of it.

Maybe I hadn't been so far off in my assessment of my current location being Heaven. The room was absolutely incredible, bathed in the glowing sunlight of the early morning hours that flowed in from the ten floor-to-ceiling windows located within one warm orange wall that faced out toward the waterfront. Gauzy curtains lined the sides of each one, tied to the sides with chocolate brown ribbons, much like the ones that fell from the bars of the dark-wood, four-poster bed in which I was laid.

The floors were made up of white tiles, lightly tinted with oranges and browns to warm them just slightly and rid them of the sterile feeling that such a clean white might imply. They weren't smoothed, or shiny, and looked almost natural, if not for the clean-cut square shape of them. I followed the seemingly never-ending line of them to the other half of the room, which I was sure was large then the apartment had been, to see a very comfortable sitting area.

A plush brown love seat and a matching recliner chair sat at something like a one hundred and twenty degree angle to each other, facing a gigantic flat screen television set that was mounted to the wall. A large cabinet set sat below it, still in a dark wood that matched the bed set I lay upon as well as the two end tables and the coffee table within the sitting area. A few game consoles and a white Macintosh computer modem sat upon that cabinet set and were attached by various cords to the television.

My eyes traveled to the nightstand beside me, where a black alarm clock blinked with irritating red numbers. It didn't seem to match the room at all, unlike the lamp that stood behind it, an orange lampshade atop its bulb. A tall, clear glass of what I assumed was water rested on an orange coaster, shaped like a turtle, and three pill bottles stood just beyond it. I read the labels, finding _Advil_, _Aleve_, and _Tylenol_ had been set out, presumably just for me.

My entire body screamed in protest as I sat up, the fluffy white comforter and same-colored sheets sliding down my battered torso, and reached for one of the bottles. I selected a bottle at random, not really caring which I took, I popped the cap open. The sound of the lid being removed was startlingly noisy in what had once been a silent room. I tipped the bottle over and allowed a few pills to slip into my palm, which I tossed back into my mouth and swallowed dry. I was desperate for some pain relief.

Another snore sounded from behind me, the weight on the mattress shifting. I swore I jumped two full feet off the bed at that. My heart rate surely doubled. There was no doubt that in those two seconds I woke even more fully than I had in the few minutes prior.

Knowing I had to look, I slowly turned my very reluctant body to see whoever it was that lay with me in this foreign bed. As I rolled, I immediately realized just how large this bed was and how near the edge I lay. I nearly toppled off and toward the floor as I took in the beautiful man who laid on the other half of what I knew must have been the king-sized mattress.

My angel gripped his pillow tightly, a string of drool dripping from his open mouth to a darkened spot on the pillowcase. His hair was a massive mess of bronze tresses, sticking out in all directions and crushed against the white linens. A few strands were more copper, reflecting the still somewhat reddish hue of the earliest rays of sunlight. His skin was light, but still handsomely tanned, and his expression was relaxed with sleep. His face was almost completely different from the one I'd seen last night, all signs of stress and worry disappearing and taking the lines that marred it with them, but the scar just to the side of his eye and the slight crooked angle of the bridge of his nose were familiar.

I realized that he was likely in a very deep slumber, and became absorbed in observing his other features. His cheekbones were high on his slender face, and below it, his prominent jaw line was squared and defined, but unclenched and relaxed. For the life of me, I couldn't recall a more attractive face in my life, even the long lashes that brushed his cheeks, as his eyelids fluttered in REM were appealing.

Before I could stop myself, my eyes traveled down the slope of his neck to his broad shoulders, around which the material of his black t-shirt strained, and the muscles of his arms matched those of his torso, hidden beneath the cotton material. His shirt tucked into belted black dress pants, tight around his slender waist. Shiny black leather dress shoes adorned seemingly large feet, reaching near the far edge of the bed. I was sure he was very tall, if that was anything to go by. I found it strange that he was lying atop the covers, and not beneath, but then I also found it odd that he was lying in bed, with me.

For once, though, a man lying in the same bed as I did not frighten me. He was my angel, and he had saved me, if my recollections of last night were still correct.

My hand reached out of its own accord, my fingers touching a strand of light brown hair and stroking it back into place in the mop of silk on his head. He snorted at the soft touch, his face scrunching up.

_Thank you, God, for sending me my miracle. He's very beautiful, but I supposed that is because he is your creation and one of your precious angels. Thank you for answering my prayers._

Green eyes were bared as my angel's eyelids fluttered open. Topaz bled into the yellowy green around the inner and outer rings of the irises. They sparkled with beautiful dreams untold and morning sunrises.

My angel was so handsome; I couldn't wait to hear his voice again. I remembered the muted tones with accented words that I was treated to through the door of my prison. My angel's voice suited him well. It was soothing for me, yet fear-inspiring toward evil. I recalled my father's shaking voice and fright at the sound of it. He had the voice of safety that I had prayed for every night of the past seven years.

Those green eyes penetrated mine as he came into reality and out of his REM. They examined, and I waited for his memory to set in. There is something about eyes when a person makes a discovery or comes to a realization. My angel's eyes were no different, suddenly coming to life as he recalled last night's events.

I knew he would remember for more than I, for I only had a few moments that I'd experienced before everything went black. He, however, had taken me from my Hell and brought me to my Heaven, and surely there was more to it all then simply that.

His body shifted, and again I felt it through the mattress, though only barely. His hand came up to rub his eyes, one at a time, almost disbelieving as he looked on at me. I wondered what he could not believe. Surely it was nothing compared the to the disbelief I felt at being free of my father, my tormenter, my Devil.

I realized I really hadn't processed much what that meant, to be free. I probably had a lot that I should think about in this situation, but I found it easier to focus on the present, and leave my thoughts behind. I didn't doubt that they'd be messy. A tornado or hurricane was certainly brewing within my mind, but I could avoid that storm, and the future destruction that would be left in the wake of overwhelming emotions, for the time being. I would think on it later. Right now, my angel was beautiful, and here, and I wanted to hear him speak to me.

He had turned his body toward me, and wiped the drool of his lip. He propped himself up on his elbow and tucked his head into his open palm to support it.

"Good morning," he greeted roughly. His voice was gritty from sleep, and his words were accented with a delightful Spanish tinge. A shiver made its way from my neck, down my spine, and all the way to my toes, which I wiggled under the sheets. My mouth felt a little dry, and before I could answer, he cleared his throat. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded, because I had. I was absolutely more rested than I had ever been. I wasn't sure if it was because I was finally away from Hell, or because I was in this cloud like bed of fluffiness. Maybe it was the presence of my angel, who I liked to believe had stayed with me all night, watching over my vulnerable, sleeping form.

"That's good. How are you feeling?" His eyes traveled down to my neck and darkened, where I was sure I wore a black bruise that was be a perfect match to my own father's hand. "That is not a pretty mark that you wear. Does it hurt much?"

I liked his voice. My savior had an amazing one. The words sounded so lovely, unlike when I spoke him. I wanted him to keep talking, so I answered. "A little. I took some of the medicine you set out for me."

He smiled widely when I voiced my response, and leaned in closer as if to hear me better in our conversation. My words weren't so lovely as his, and my voice was disgusting in its hoarseness. I didn't know what about it made him smile, but I loved the way his face lit up with it and it reached his eyes. With a face and a smile and eyes like his, there was no way I could fear my angel, even though I knew I should have been afraid. I'd feared men for a very long time, but my angel had saved me. I could never fear him.

"I am so happy to hear that. Tell me your name." It would seem like an order, but I knew it was a request. His tone was not demanding, but kind instead. I felt his voice like velvet on my ears. His voice and eyes left me feeling hypnotized. My angel was so wonderful.

"Bella," I told him. I couldn't help but to lean closer to him. His free hand reached toward me, moving to my face. I flinched, just slightly, at the sudden movement when I noticed it in my peripherals, but not out of fear. It was just instinct. Still, my angel saw it, and moved to set his hand back down upon the comforter, but I reached for it and grabbed it up in my own.

My hand was much smaller than his, and when he realized that I tried to take his hand despite the fact that I could barely fit more than two of his fingers in my palm, he engulfed my tiny hand in his. The warmth and comfort from that small gesture surged through me, and I met my gaze to his. I tried to smile, hoping that it would convey just how much it meant to me, to be in his presence. I swore an electric current rippled under my skin at his touch.

He looked from our joined hands, to my eyes, back to my hands, and back to my eyes. He repeated this several times before finally maintaining my gaze, wonder shining those green gems. "You aren't afraid of me? ¿No tienes miedo?" The first question was directed at me. The second, basically a repetition of the first was surely not meant for me, but simply disbelief.

I wanted to reassure him. I wanted him to know that I could never fear him. My angel seemed so surprised, but I wanted him to know it wasn't possible. He had saved me. He was my miracle, sent from God to take me away from my Hell.

"Never. You are my angel. You will keep me safe. I couldn't ever, ever fear you." His hand tightened on mine.

"Your angel?" His voice was confused, though I didn't know how he couldn't understand. I was certain that the reason for the name would be obvious.

I smiled widely at that handsome face. He really was a true work of God. Maybe he hadn't known what he was sent to my home for, but I knew he'd had a purpose. I was so glad that he had fulfilled it.

"You saved me. You are my angel. Mi ángel. Mi salvador."

His smile was instant, large, and beautiful. It was somewhat crooked, but it slid wide across his face. I couldn't stand that magnificence that was his face, as it grinned out at me in wonder and happiness. My heart, so torn and dead, began in that moment to surely heal. It was the first true moment of joy I had felt in so long.

And then, in a tone that was so musical, like velvet flowing over my ears, the syllables of my name rolled off his tongue and over his lips. Another shiver wracked my body, but instead of coldness, it carried heat.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. ¡Que perfecta!"


	3. Respirar

_a/n: Alright, making progress here. Chapter three up and running! I think maybe just a few more Bella POVs and then we'll move on to our Angel's POV, no? ¡Bueno! Oh, I can't wait! Hope you're all enjoying it! Leave me a review if you get the chance! :)_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish. ;)_

_Jordi Brooke ~ Adidasgrl328_

**El Angel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 3: Respirar<strong>

There was never going to be some sort of miracle cure for the pain I'd suffered at the hands of my father. Leaving the apartment for good would not suddenly make me normal. I didn't even dare hope for it, but I supposed maybe no one else knew that.

My angel and I were absorbed entirely in our moment as he spoke my name. His hand was still warm in my own, sending heat into my heart. His eyes were locked to mine, and mine to his. I'd probably never be healed, not fully, but already I could feel his life force, his unique energy, infiltrating my body in that wave of heat and healing a few fissures within.

But nothing could have helped my reaction when a loud _bang_ reverberated off the walls of my Heaven. Fear clutched my soul and paralyzed every muscle in my body for one horribly long second. Then instinct curled me into a tight ball, my hands winding themselves into a soft fabric and my face tucking into my knees. I registered, just slightly, that I had gripped onto my angel's shirt and that his body now hovered protectively above mine.

I could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest where my fingers made the lightest contact and could hear the sound of it rushing angrily from his lips. The words he spewed weren't all ones I entirely knew, nor cared to interpret, as they were in Spanish and not English, and were spoken so rapidly and venomously that I wasn't sure I'd ever even want to know what he was saying.

Another voice swiped apologetically over my ears, an almost pleading tone laced in with his own Hispanic accent. Unlike my angel, he spoke in English, and very slowly. One could assume he was speaking to a frightened animal, one that wouldn't understand what was being said, but would hopefully realize from the somewhat soothing nature of the noises that the person meant no harm.

I wanted to relax, to turn toward whoever stood at the door and face them, but I couldn't. Instead, I gasped for breath as my chest tightened. It was like I suddenly had lost the ability to breathe. My heart attacked my ribcage with rapid, unsteady burst. It was probable that the organ was going to escape right through the skin and bones protecting it. I begged it to calm, much the same as I did with my shuddering lungs.

The voices stopped about the same moment I felt my throat constrict and my angel's protective stance relaxed from over top of me. His presence was likely the only thing that kept me from fully blacking out, at that point. Knowing he was there was just enough to take the edge off of the consuming panic from which I suffered, and would continue to suffer.

I wasn't sure how long it was after the second person left that my angel's voice and soothing words finally penetrated the wall of fear.

"My beautiful one, please calm down. Breathe with me, please. Please, Bella, I beg you, breathe."

His tone was stricken. It thoroughly startled me, forcing me to finally gasp in a much-needed breath. The air felt amazing once it settled into my lungs, as if I were a fish, being returned to the water.

"With me, Bella. Breathe with me. Bueno, bueno." He loosened one of my hands, still tightly grasping the fabric of his shirt, and flattened it to his chest between his heavily beating heart and his large, roughly calloused hand. The steady _thump, thump thump_ against my palm was an easy rhythm to help find my breath again. In, out. In, out.

"Easy, now. That is good." His other hand smoothed down my hair while he stared deeply into my eyes. Behind his now darkened irises, I could see the soul of my angel. Surely, it was as beautiful as my angel himself was in appearance. His protective nature was an incredibly handsome facet to his personality, while this soothing voice and ability he possessed were fantastically attractive. I smiled with through my still-labored breaths. "Bueno. Respira, y ahora exhala. Y una vez más. Bueno."

His fingers combed through my brown tangles.

"Feeling better now?"

I nodded. I wanted to speak to respond, but my throat was burning. I needed some water, because I could not have possibly spoken a word in my condition.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again, but brought one of my hands, the one he was not still pressing over top his heart, to my throat as I tried to croak out the word, "Water," only to fail in a miserably, hoarse groan.

"Shh, do not speak yet, my beautiful one." I smiled at what seemed to be his name for me. His body once again hovered over mine, but only for the briefest moment. Unfortunately, in the process of doing whatever it was he was doing, he was forced to drop my hand from his muscular chest in order to balance himself without crushing me.

When he returned to his previous position, he handed me a glass of water. It was the glass from the nightstand that I had left untouched when I'd dry-swallowed the medication earlier. Still holding it in one hand, he used his free arm to coax me into a sitting position.

Every cell of my body seemed to object to the movement, but I couldn't have resisted my angel's insistence if I had wanted to. And I certainly didn't want to.

He touched the rim of the glass to my chapped bottom lip, silently requesting that I begin to sip. Both my hands moved up to take hold of the glass, but my angel still did not release it from his own hold. I was thankful though, because my hands trembled with the left over adrenaline of the panic attack. I had no doubt that I could not have held it steady to save my life.

The liquid within the glass was no longer cool, but I assumed it had once been at some point last night. Still, as it slid down my throat, the fire extinguished. When half of it was gone, I pushed it away from my lips and he set the glass on a nightstand on his other side.

His soft smile was reassuring, once he resettled. "Now, my beautiful one, how do you feel?"

"Better, thank you…" I wanted to know his name, so that I didn't have to trail off at the end of the sentence. I assumed continuing to call him "my angel" aloud was not something I should do.

"Edward. My name is Edward," he told me instantly, and his hand wrapped around mine, warming me again.

I mulled it over in my mind. The name didn't quite sound right to me. It was too English. The way he said it, he forced his Spanish accent away to say it like an American. It sounded so wrong, coming from him.

Still, I let the name flip off my tongue as I reverently whispered, "Edward."

His gemstone eyes glowed, instantly.

_a/n2: Alright so how'd we like that? Good? Bad? Or are we at the "alright move on with the story and get to the Spanishwardness" attitude! Drop me a review and let me know what you're thinking!_

_Spanish in this chapter:_

_Bueno, bueno. ~ Good, good._

_Bueno. Respira, y ahora exhala. Y una vez más. Bueno. ~ Good. Inhale, and now exhale. And again (one more time). Good._

_Alright, everybody have some awesome holidays now! Go eat chocolate or jelly beans, or have an awesome passover!_

_I'm off to go give my best friends giant, 2-foot-tall, chocolate bunnies!_

_Jordi Brooke ~ Adidasgrl328_


	4. Tocar

_a/n: Hoppy Easter Everyone! So I'm pretty proud of myself for my consistency here. Another update! Yay! Alright, moving along a little here. A bit more information being established. Don't worry, though, better things are coming soon._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish. ;)_

**El Ángel de Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 4: Tocar<strong>

"Edward," I breathed again.

His hand stroked through my hair, softly tugged a few strands. "Bella." His grin was intoxicating; the sparkle in his eyes was ethereal. He, in all his glory, was stunning. The reverent happiness that I can tell he was consumed by – that consumed me as well – gave him a brilliant glow that sucked me in.

It was quiet, for a while. We just enjoyed the silence, as it was very comfortable. The sun, now stronger and hotter, brushed my skin and added a warmth less soothing than the heat Edward's hand, still gripped around my own, provided. We stared. Our eyes were possessively locked. I could have done this all day, easily.

However, Edward's voice broke the stillness. "Bella, your reaction…" He trailed off, stroking his thumb over the back of my hand. I waited for his question, not sure what it was that he wanted to know. "Do you know what happened?"

I bit my chapped lip. I wondered how much he knew of my life with my father, trapped in that apartment except for school. Obviously, he knew some things, because his first sight of me was my body half-choked to death and chained to a wall, hidden in a small locked pantry where it was quite obvious I slept each night.

Deciding I would be honest with my angel, I knew I had to answer with the whole truth. Just because I had received my miracle from God, it did not mean I had to turn my back on my promises to be good. I would not lie to the precious gift that He had given to me.

"The door. When it opened, it slammed into the wall, I think. It was so loud, and my father, he used to throw the door open or shut. More often than not, it was loudest when he was really angry. I was just… startled, I guess."

I could already feel the sting of tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Fear tingled in the back of my mind, threatening to overthrow my rational thoughts – the thoughts that told me I was safe for the time being.

"Oh, la bella mía, you have no need to fear anymore. I promise, you are safe with me. I will protect you. Esto es mi promesa, cariña," he swore. His eyes were genuine, his expression sincere. This man, my angel, gave me no reason to doubt him, and I could not deny that he was being as honest with me as I had been with him. His words comforted me nearly as much as his thumb, which had begun rubbing circles into my palm. Each pass eased just a little more tension from my body.

I inched closer to his still form. I wanted to be nearer his heavenly presence. "I believe you," I assured him. He released my hand and tentatively allowed his arm the drape over my waist, being sure to avoid any inappropriate touch.

Edward's touch was the first I had sought out since losing my mother. It had been years since I experienced _good_ touches. I didn't know why I could so easily allow him near me. No explanation came obviously, at least. But I just knew I _wanted_ the comfort of his touch, and so I cuddled into him. I burrowed my face into his chest and allowed for him to tighten his grip on me just slightly.

I felt truly safe, for the first time in a very long time.

"Bella?"

I hummed. I was too happy to start speaking.

"The person who was at the door? He is my brother. His name is Emmett. I promise you, he will not ever hurt you either."

I stiffened for a second. The thought of being around another man momentarily sickened me. Edward wouldn't lie to me, though. I knew that. If he promised it, then it would be true. Something about my angel told me he was a man that never went back on his word. I could trust him, easily.

"Ok." I nodded against him.

"Do you have any questions, now?" he wondered.

I shook my head. I liked the sound of his voice though. I could feel myself beginning to tire, and wondered if he would continue speaking. His velvety tone would easily lull me into a good sleep. My body felt heavy with exhaustion, probably from my earlier panic.

"Just… keep talking, please?"

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against my cheek. "Anything for you, my beautiful one."

Edward began to tell me about his family. "I guess I should start with Emmett, no? Since I already talked about him. Emmett is my little brother, but only in age. He is much bigger in size, and is very, very strong. He looks very…intimidating, but he really is rather soft inside. He is a living teddy bear. He tells hysterical jokes. I hope you will be comfortable around him, because I know he could make you smile often, and you have a very beautiful smile."

His hand began to stroke my back over my shirt. I was calming rapidly, sleep beginning to sink in as he talked.

"He has a pretty wife, too. Her name is Rosalie. She can be a little harsh, but she will warm up to you. I think you will like her. You and she may have a lot in common. Maybe she will help you be more comfortable, and she will help you to become a part of this world."

I couldn't have opened my eyes if I'd wanted to. Sleep weighed them down. Edward voice was getting more slurred, or maybe it was my ears that were slowing his words.

"Alice is my little sister. She has a lot of energy, like a Chihuahua, or a small child that has consumed a large amount of sugar. She is a sweetheart though, I swear it. She likes to shop a lot, and I know as soon as she heard you were here, she will want to buy you a whole new wardrobe.

"Her husband is Jasper. He is pretty quiet, but very smart. He likes to study history and strategy. He calms Alice when she gets into a crazy fit, but he can seem standoffish. He did not have an easy life growing up.

"Then my father, his name is Carlisle, and my mother, Esme. They are wonderful. I could never imagine better parents. They raised my siblings and I very well. They taught us love and tradition. Y, finalmente, soy parte de todas las costumbres de mi familia. Duerme bien, querida."

_a/n2: So that's all folks. Lemme know what you're thinking! :)_

_Spanish in this chapter:_

_tocar ~ to touch_

_la bella m__í__a ~ my beautiful one_

_Esto es mi promesa, cariña. ~ This is my promise, darling._

_Y, finalmente, soy parte de todas las costumbres de mi familia. Duerme bien, querida. ~ And, finally, I am part of all of my family's customs. Sleep well, sweetheart._


	5. La Bella Mía

_a/n: Alright! Next chapter is up, with a little EPOV for all of you. I've had a few requests, and I thought that I'd be able to use this to answer a few without revealing TOO too much. Yes? Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish ;)_

__**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 5: La Bella Mía<br>EPOV **

She was so beautiful, lying beside me. Her chocolate tresses flowed onto the white pillow behind her. Her precious face was buried into my chest. My heart beat against her forehead, rapidly, knowing its other half was so near.

I'd stopped speaking about my family some time ago. Her breathing had evened out with sleep once again, possibly a full two hours prior. Her warm body was snuggled close to mine, protectively encased within my arms. I couldn't help but squeeze her a little closer each time she mumbled in her sleep, fearing that she might awaken and pull away.

I nudged her hair away from her face, gathering those few extra strands to rest with the others on the pillows. I immediately saw the dark purple that marred her unusually fair skin. It cut across her throat in a thick, angry line.

I realized how lucky I was that she lay in my arms and not in a coffin six feet under.

Guilt warred in my gut. If only I hadn't put this job off for so long, I would have found her, and saved her, much sooner.

My father had ordered Em and I to go after Swan weeks ago, but we had changed our plans a bit. Originally, we were going to talk to him the night following my father's orders, but Rose had found out she was expecting and Em had insisted we set business aside for the night and celebrate the new family member. My father had let it slide, as it wasn't quite urgent.

Now, I regretted waiting so many weeks, instead of going for Swan that very night. I could have saved my beautiful girl so much sooner. Maybe, she wouldn't have been so marked, and I wouldn't have been so close to losing her. That mark told me that had Em and I shown up an hour later, that _cabr__ó__n _would have been finding a place to bury the body of my little princess.

Still, I wasn't so naïve as to believe that she wouldn't have had a hand laid on her if I had shown up any sooner. I'd seen her chained there, noticed the other markings on her body that weren't so fresh as the one around her throat. I saw the pantry in which she slept, and the lock on the door used to keep her in. Those were no accidents. Those were the signatures of a man abusing his daughter, and doing so for a very long time.

I wished I knew what Em had done with that monster's body so I could dig it back up and _podr__í__a profanarlo _a little more. Actually, I wanted to resurrect the son of a bitch and beat the _caca_ out of him. If he got his jollies out of beating up on such a _dulce _then I'd like to see how much he'd like getting the jolly beaten out of him. That single bullet had been too kind. I'd give anything to take that back and give him what he truly deserved.

I could feel a dark grin spreading over my face and fought to suppress it. The girl in my arms possessed too much good for me to surround her with my evil thoughts like that. I would have to wait until I no longer held her so close to let that darkness consume me.

She babbled a little more, and then heaved a deep sigh. I assumed she'd fallen a little deeper into sleep. Her breath had warmed my skin though, my heart racing again. I enjoyed the heat she gave so willingly over to me. I'd been so cold for so long.

It seemed as though I had finally fallen into the family tradition, for which I was grateful. I had waited years, and watched one happy couple after another parade through the halls of my home. I'd feared I would never have this connection, but one looked at my beautiful one, and I'd known. I hadn't even cared to help Em out with Swan. I'd torn the chains from the wall and carried her unconscious body out the car. I'd left Em at that apartment, stranded him without a car and alone with a dead body, and hurried back home.

Mamá had been furious at the sight of my precious girl. I had hardly looked at my mother though. I had a destination already selected, needed bolt cutters to removes these chains from my cariña. With every move I made, I could hear the links clash against each other. I could barely stand it, my head throbbing, by the time I arrived at the shed. When they fell to the floor, my body felt instantly lighter. She was free, and she was with me. No one else controlled her now.

I took her to my room and laid her on the unmade bed. I pulled the covers over her quiet body and that was the moment I first noticed the mark left on her throat. Furious, I had reached for the nearest object, the alarm clock, but a gentle hand stopped me. My mother removed the clock from my fist and placed a glass of water in my palm. The sound of the ice hitting the sides reminded of the chains that had been wrapped around that elegant, pale throat and I had to set the glass down to steady myself.

A few bottles of mild painkillers found their way onto the nightstand and my mother led me to the other side of the bed. She removed my suit jacket and my blue button down, reminding me of how fortunate I was to grow up with such a loving, caring mother. Clearly, my special girl had not had the same.

"Cuidale," she told me. "Cuando ella se despierta, dale el vaso de agua y dos pastillos, y por favor, no asustesle. Sé afectuoso."

"Claro," I replied. She pushed me closer to the bed, and I lay down immediately. Angering my mother was never a good idea. She kissed me on the cheek, turned off the lights, and left the room.

The words, "Duerme bien," followed her out.

When she woke, I was surprised by how happy she was to be with me. She kept calling me her angel. I was glad she saw me that way, though I knew I was anything but. Still, I refused to tarnish her view of me. She was so amazing. Nothing could have made me happier than to know that she hadn't any fear of me. I took my mother's advice. I was gentle and sweet, as best as I was capable of, at least. Waking up to see her beautiful face was the greatest thing ever. I not so secretly wished it would become a regular occurrence soon enough.

Her name, I learned, was Bella. Which, quite obviously, fit her perfectly. She was a bit too skinny, likely from malnutrition, and a few scars and bruises marked her skin, but she was still magnificent. Soon, many of those marks would fade and her body would fill out from Mamá's cooking, and she would be absolutely stunning.

Her voice speaking my name was like a dream, but nothing could compare to the feeling of her body in my arms.

And nothing could have given me a worse heart attack than watching her reaction to Em's entrance, the man angry that I had left him stranded last night until he saw the reaction of my sweet Bella. He was instantly contrite while I yelled furiously to leave and cursed him to high Heaven.

Thankfully, she calmed and cuddled into my body. Exhaustion overtook her and my voice soothed her into sleep.

Her face nuzzled my chest, and I brushed my hand through her hair. So beautiful, my little princess. Finally, she was mine.

_a/n2: So, who liked it? Hit me up and let me know! I do really love reviews..._

_Spanish for this Chapter:_

_cabr__ó__n ~ bastard_

_podr__í__a profanarlo ~ I would desecrate it_

_caca ~ shit_

_dulce ~ sweet one_

_Mamá ~ Mom_

_Cuidale. ~ Take care of her._

_Cuando ella se despierta, dale el vaso de agua y dos pastillos, y por favor, no asustesle. Sé afectuoso. ~ When she wakes, give her the glass of water and two pills, and please, don't scare her. Be gentle._

_Claro. ~ Of course._

_Duerme bien. ~ Sleep well._


	6. Proteger

_A/n: So I really do appreciate how much some people are really paying attention to detail with my story, and I really love hearing from so many of my readers. I'm glad I get the chance to chat with you guys about the story, and about what you want to see happen and what I need to better explain._

_However, I will say this, for those of you who seem concerned: I chose to write a story using Spanishward because I DO SPEAK Spanish already. I'm not using a translator, but am using the beautiful Castellano that I speak because my mother's side of the family is full-blooded Argentinean. Yes, my grammar and word choice may be slightly different from yours, because dialects vary regionally, but I promise I speak very properly, as I also take AP Spanish in school and score perfectly in my writing. Writing is definitely my strongest point. So if I truly mess up, I apologize, but I'm not perfect. I do carefully check my Spanish, and believe me, there's more than one way to say something. Just because it's not how you want to say it, doesn't mean it's incorrect. Thank you for offering your assistance, but for now I'm doing just fine._

_Finally, I want to apologize for already delaying updates. Unfortunately, my grandfather died at 1:00 AM this morning, and my family and I have been dealing with his health concerns over the past week, which suddenly took a turn for the worst last weekend. I promise to get things back on track, now that my grandfather is at peace and I'm not worrying about his health._

_Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
><strong>**Chapter 6: Proteger  
>EPOV<strong>

A soft knock tapped on the door. I almost thought I'd imagined the sound in the quietness of the room, but then my visitor rapped his or her knuckles on the wood again. I glanced away from Bella and softly called out, "Entra."

The knob turned slowly to make as little noise as possible and then the door slid open slowly, revealing my father. His dirty blonde hair was neatly styled and his light grey slacks and pale blue shirt were cleanly pressed. His tanned face was beginning to wrinkle, more prominent when he smiled than now, with his very serious expression. He stepped through the doorway and returned the wood into its frame with the soft click of the lock.

"¿Qué tal?" he asked in a whisper. He took measured steps toward the bed, and though he spoke to me, his eyes were locked onto the beautiful girl in my arms.

Instinctively, I pulled her closer, as though I needed to protect her from my own father; as though I needed to guard her from his prying eyes. The steel grey scanned her prone body. I could in no way guess what exactly he was searching for.

"Bien," I answered. My pretty girl shifted in my embrace, and mumbled something into my shirt. I couldn't help but smile down at her, once I was sure she was still settled.

"Well, that answers one of my questions." I glanced up at my father. His words were so heavily accented that few would have understood his English, but I had been around my father a long time, obviously, and knew what he was saying, though I seemed unable to comprehend his meaning.

It was clear that he didn't mean my short answer to his short question, but that my actions had answered something he'd yet to ask. I just wasn't sure what that question had been or what my actions had meant to him. I wondered how much my mother had told him. There were no secrets between the married couples of this family, and I hadn't expected my own secret to last long. It was only a matter of time.

"What question is that?"

He studied me, those steel grey eyes now locked on my face instead of hers. I could feel the burn of his gaze, but held it regardless. He was stern, and strict, but loving and a great father. Family meant everything to him, and because of that I was raised in a wonderful, if not somewhat dangerous, household.

"We can't just allow her to leave. You know this, no? I had thought of a few plans, but then Esme came to my office and told me. I had to see for myself before I made my decision final," he explained softly. He came closer and sat on the edge of the bed, his body just inches away from my Bella's. Before I could stop myself, I narrowed my eyes into a harsh glare, gripped her tightly, and rolled to my other side so that I could block her with my body completely.

My father tried to hold back a chuckle, but his breath still escaped choppily when I turned back to look at him. I was somewhat embarrassed by my reaction. Lesser men in my position had exercised far less control. It was true. However, I still felt a bit ridiculous that I had reacted so strongly to my own father. I knew he would not touch her, that he was happily in love. She was safe here. But instinct was sometimes a stronger force than rational thought.

I was torn between letting my Bella go and facing my father, I awkwardly turned my head until my neck tightened and I could just barely see his face. I admitted, "I know we can't," but my voice was sad because it meant we would be imprisoning her, just like her father had done. I didn't to do that to her: free her just to lock her away again. She would have more freedom here, though, especially if I could convince her to accept me.

My father placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

"It will all work out, mijo. I promise you. Now, I do have a plan for that may help you keep her here, legally."

Immediately, I was all ears.

_A/n2: So hope you all liked another look at Sr. Spanishward! Let me know what you think, what you want, and who you'd like to see next. Reviews make me very very happy, and for obvious reasons I'm feeling a little sad..._

_Spanish in this chapter:_

_¿Qué tal? ~ How goes it?_

_Bien. ~ Well._

_mijo ~ my child_

_Proteger ~ to protect_


	7. Atardecer

_a/n: The problem with being out of town? It means that I have had no internet. Oops. Forgot about that. But I got you all this the second I finally could before I have to go back to that scary, internetless place. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. Thank you everyone for your condolences regarding my grandfather. I appreciate them._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish ;)_

****El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 7: Atardecer<strong>**

The sky was darkening slowly. The stratified sunset was filled with stunning purples, pinks, and oranges. The sun was a large golden globe, reflecting its beautiful light off the ocean waters, which tossed playfully below the horizon.

I stood at the window, watching the artful display. I had never had the opportunity to watch a sunset played out over clear waves since my mother had gone. It was startling to realize that I had lived my entire life in Miami and yet never really seen this magic recently enough to recall it with such clarity. My father had kept me under lock and key, literally, and he would never have allowed me to enjoy something like this.

I was also sure I would never have been able to see the true exquisiteness of the sunset if I had never endured so much tragedy in my life. Many days I had spent wondering if I would live past the next sunset, and now that I knew I would, I could truly appreciate the value of such a common event.

I heard a loud sigh that signaled my angel had awoken across the room. I stood at one of the large windows, my back turned to the bed. The window overlooked a very extensive, well-groomed, attractive backyard that ended in a dock. An enormous boat took up half of the dock, but the other half gave wave to crystal blue waves.

The loud sigh turned into a yawn, which then escalated into rapid breathing and a panicked, "Bella?"

Without turning around, my eyes still captivated by the sight before me, I whispered back, "Over here."

Breathing slowed to a relieved exhale and the sheets shifted as my angel removed himself from the bed. His feet and long gait carried him to stand behind me. He stayed quietly, taken in the same vision that had me in complete awe.

Warm hands encased my biceps, just below the point of my shoulder, and I flinched forward, catching myself on the glass of the window.

My angel stuttered an apology, then mumbled, "I shouldn't have assumed I could touch you. That was wrong of me."

I turned around and stepped somewhat to the side. Even if he was my angel, my savior, I was a little twitchy right at that moment. Since I had awoken, I'd been feeling off. Reality had caught up with me, making my mind spin. The sunset had been a perfect distraction, easing my thoughts for a good while. However, Edward had startled me back into reality.

I knew that Edward wouldn't hurt me, but I had been hurt, a lot. Any touch that I was not aware was coming would cause me the flinch. It was rational. Especially because I now did not know, not really, if I was actually free, or if I had been removed from one prison only to be caged in another.

I had no idea what was to come of my future, but one thing was certain: I wanted to stay with Edward. God had sent me an angel, and it was Him who had decided that my fate lie with my savior. Whatever it took, I would not leave the side of this handsome man.

Remembering, because of Edward's frantic voice, that I had not responded to his apology, I spoke up. "It's okay, Edward. You did nothing wrong. I was just startled, that's all."

He mulled my words over for a few seconds before nodding in acceptance. "As long as you're sure that you're not upset?"

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm not upset at all." I reached out and took his hand. "I… like your touch." It sounded strange, but I didn't know a better way to phrase it. I had realized earlier that his touch reassured me of his presence, and that made me feel safe. It was only that I had been startled that had upset me. I was okay.

Edward grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh, I can assure you that you'll _love_ my touch." I chuckled along with him at the innuendo, noting his striking smile. There was something a little crooked about it. He had a tiny scar on the side that didn't quit curve up as high as the other. I filed the thought away for later, telling myself I'd ask about it at another time.

My angel looked down through the window, his hand still clasped in mine. "Would you like to go sit outside with me?" he wondered.

I thought that sounded lovely. The sun had fully set by now, but the sky was clear and the stars were sparkling in their nearly black backdrop. I had a desperate desire to stargaze.

He led me by our entwined hands to one of the other windows, and it slid open easily, into the wall, when he pressed a few buttons on the wall beside it. I blinked up at him, surprised, and he chuckled, pulling me through. "Come on."

We walked out onto the balcony, which I realized wasn't _really_ a balcony, but more of an outdoor hallway. He took me to the right end, where a white gate blocked it off. On the other side we found a staircase that carried us down into the yard, which suddenly appeared much more like a courtyard surrounded by this very Spanish-style home. It was enormous. I hadn't grasped the sheer size of the home in my outdoor examination earlier before I'd become too preoccupied with the sunset.

As a cool evening breeze rustled the leaves of the palm trees and other foliage, my angel guided me to a large circle of luxurious lounge chairs, surrounding a gigantic stone structure. The structure resembled a fountain, especially with the lighted water that circulated through the bottom layer. Another circle of stone sat higher in the center of the water, and I wondered if streams or something would flow out soon.

Edward sat me down on one of the lounge chairs and clicked a button that he revealed behind a set of stones. A fire roared to life in the middle circle, magnificent in its size and fury. The flames released a heat that the breeze carried toward my face and I enjoyed the warm caress while my angel took his seat beside me.

He had a blanket in his hand, which I took gratefully as a small shiver ran down my back. "Thank you."

He smiled, and it warmed me better than the fire and the blanket. "You're very welcome, my beautiful one." He hesitated, but then continued. "I texted my mom, asking her to send out some food for us. I believe we both need to eat, and maybe later we will need to wash up and change clothing. But first…First, I would like to talk to you about something. And please, before you say anything, listen to all that I say."

I bit my lip, nervous. He seemed so unsure of himself. I was hungry, of course, so I hoped the food came quickly, and a quick shower seemed like a great idea, but hearing what Edward had to say was more important. I settled myself under the blanket, prepared for him to tell me something that could possibly shatter my entire world, considering the tone of his anxious voice. "Okay, go ahead."

And in his beautiful accent, the moon and fire playing startlingly on his stunning face, he began a speech that would change my entire life.

_a/n2: So let me know what you all think. Any ideas on what this plan is? You all know how to reach me!_

_Spanish in this Chapter:_

_Atardecer ~ at sunset_


	8. Libertad

_A/n: You know, I really hate RL. It's such a bitch sometimes. Anyway, a quick update. I finally picked a college. Come Fall, I will be attending the University of Miami in Coral Gables, Florida. I'm so excited to finally be able to get out of Jersey. Have I got any Canes over here? Any south Floridians? I'm super excited. I'll be Pre-Med (Bio) and minoring in Spanish. Alrighty, anyway, sorry for the delay. Now that I'm back in WiFi, I really have no excuse other than having a hectic week. But I'm back and ready. I'll be taking AP Spanish and Calc AB exams Tuesday and Wednesday and AP Bio next Monday and then I'm wonderfully free from school work, for the most part. I hope you all are ready for the plan!_

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish ;)_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 8: Libertad<strong>

**Bella's POV**

He hesitated, and I could see in his eyes that he was changing course. "Actually, let me ask you a few things before I start to talk."

"Ok," I agreed easily.

"How much do you know about what happened last night?"

I furrowed my brows. "Not much."

He waited for me to say more, but when I didn't, he prompted me, "But what do you know happened?"

I shuddered, thinking back to that night for a few moments. I remembered the way my father's large, calloused hands wrapped around my throat. The way his thumbs pressed against my windpipe. I remembered the terrible burn in my lungs, and the way everything started to blur and fade due to lack of oxygen. My hand reached up to my neck, feeling the phantom pains of the memory.

"Bella?" Edward's voice distracted me for a moment, the sound of it wrapping around my body and warming me until the memory flooded me again.

I felt the impact of the floor on my back. On my head. His shoe at my hip. Pain radiated through me.

Edward's hand wrapped around mine, calling me back.

"Querida, what do you remember?" He spoke softly, drawing closer to me. Fear was flowing through me, though, as I wondered where my father was. Would he come to collect me? The world was crashing down on me as I wondered if I wasn't quite free at all. Was this all an illusion?

Suddenly, the burning that lingered in my longs was no longer a trick of my imagination, and the burn in my throat was not that crushing feeling of my memory, but the result of a struggle to breathe. Could I have been so completely wrong all night and day? Did Edward want to talk to me to tell me that he was sending me back?

The brilliant flames began to blur into weird shapes, forming my father's face. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. He was grinning evilly, laughing even.

"_You're still mine, you bitch," _it said.

The flames traveled closer, moving to lick at my body. I could feel the heat enclosing me, becoming my seat. My skin ignited at the touch of the fire.

"_God didn't save you. He'll just deliver you right back to me."_

I couldn't help it. It felt like the fire was going to completely consume me. I wanted to run, but I was trapped. Paralyzed. I struggled to move, but iron chains held me in place. My panic grew.

"No, no, no," I began to repeat, each time growing louder. I chanted, trying to free myself, but I couldn't. "No, no, NO!" I screamed.

"Bella, my beauty, please hear me," Edward pleaded in my ear. Just as suddenly as my delusions had taken over, they disappeared, and the chains became my angel's arms, the fire became the heat of his body. The light glowed lovingly on his face. His lap was my chair, and he had somewhat wrapped himself protectively around me, just like earlier when I had panicked.

_I'm safe_.

I was startled by the thought. It had been a long time since I had truly felt that, yet always with Edward, I was completely and wholly. Since my first waking moment, I felt protected within his presence. I tried to calm my breathing. In that moment, I was untouchable.

"There you are," he cooed, like speaking to a small child. He tucked me into his chest, setting my head under his chin. I fit there perfectly. It felt like home.

He hummed, like he was simply thinking, before asking me a new question. "How do I make you feel, cariña?"

I blinked up at him, gripping his shirt. "Why?"

His chuckle was a low rumble in his chest, vibrating against my cheek and ear. "Silly girl, do not ask why. Just answer for me."

I nuzzled my face against him, taking a moment to settle in. I had to pick my words correctly. I didn't know why, but this question seemed very important. It was so simple, yet instinctively I knew the answer could be life changing. God was giving me a sign, I knew. I felt his warning inside me. This was a crucial moment.

"Safe. Comfortable. Home." Those words were all true, and correct. I knew there were a few more descriptions. I wasn't prepared to examine those just yet though. I would need time to explore the world and myself without my father holding my steel-chain leash. Of course, that was if Edward wasn't sending me back.

_He wouldn't do that_, I told myself, though. There was no way my angel, my savior, would return me to that evil man. I didn't want to hurt anymore. _I'll run_, I decided, if I were to be forced back into that home. I could do it. I would be eighteen very soon. I didn't need to stay within the care of Charles Swan. He may have been my father, biologically and legally, but he was cruel.

I wondered why I'd never run in the past. I hadn't accepted that he was so cruel. I supposed I'd always hoped. Hoped that he'd changed. Hoped that I'd wake up and t would be some terrible-but-forgotten nightmare. Hoped that there was a reason for the mess I lived with. I should have run away, or said something, a long time ago. I'd always known it was wrong.

Edward cuddled me closer. His strong, hard muscles pressed against me. Protected. Safe. Home. _This is where I belong_, I thought.

"Oh la bella mía, what will I do with you?" He hummed for a few moments, beginning to rock me. He chuckled when he almost slipped off the edge of the chair, however, and scooted back on the lounger, lifting his legs onto the footrest. "I think I might have a different plan for us. It is not what I was going to originally propose to you, but I think it will suit us better, no?"

I didn't answer, and I don't think he was expecting one, because he continued on with hardly a pause.

"Your fath—no, I don't think he deserves that honor. Charles, he has been taken care of. He is dead, Bella." My entire body froze up, and my mind flashed back to the sound of a heavy thump, when I had correctly assumed my father's body had fallen to the floor. I'd just thought, however, that he had been shoved, or hit, like he often did to me. But dead? That had been farthest from my mind.

I stared up at Edward in surprise. "D-Dead?"

He nodded, somewhat solemn but not entirely unhappy. I supposed that neither was I. It was strange. My father was dead, yet I had very little sadness for it. Because I was free. _Free._

In five days, I would turn eighteen. I would be free of evil fathers, and I would not spend long as a ward of the state. I could escape that world I had lived in for eight years now and become my own person. I would not have to return to my father. I would not be in Hell, or prison. God had saved me, and just in time to begin my own life.

I looked up at Edward, wondering if my angel would continue to be a part of my life now that I was free. I certainly hoped so.

"What are you thinking, querida?" he questioned. His finger stroked my cheek tenderly, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

I smiled at him. "I'm free," I breathed. I was sure my eyes were glassy, my mind working overtime with different possibilities of what I would do now that I was not held deeply in my father's clutches. Before, it had been obvious. I would find a job, help my father pay for… everything. Money would no longer be tight, and my father would be better able to afford his vices, maybe even give up his illegal dealings or his work as a cop. But now… I was free.

Edward frowned slightly, shaking his head sadly. "My beautiful girl, I wish that were true."

_A/n 2: Alright, so I haven't quite revealed the plan just yet, but we're getting there. Next chapter, yes? Any ideas? Let me know what you think._

_Spanish in this Chapter:_

_Querida ~ Dear one_

_Cariña ~ Sweetheart_

_La bella mía ~ My beautiful one_

_Libertad ~ Freedom_

_New chapter coming up this week! :)_


	9. Quizás

_a/n: alright, so honestly I'm being a crappy updater, but have no fear! I just finished my last AP, got through a massive extended family weekend for my grandfather's hymn sing/memorial service, and finally got the story to where I wanted it to be. I am ready to really get this going. The plan reveal...duh duh duh! (random trumpet music)... Ok, but actually..._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just make them talk dirty Spanish ;) yeah_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 9: Quizás<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I enjoyed lying in Edward's arms, but his words made me push away in a moment of panic.

_Not free_, he'd reminded me. I was _not free_. The one thing I'd craved for so long had suddenly escaped my grasp.

Tears stung my eyes and pressure built up in my sinuses as I tried to not cry. Oh god. Would they lock me in a room too? Chain me? Beat me? Ra-

I swallowed thickly against the lump in my throat.

_No_, my heart spoke up. _Edward_. I trusted Edward, however strange that was. I shouldn't have, but he was my savior. He was my angel. God had sent him to me as my miracle, and he would not harm me. He was here to bring me a better life, I knew. Maybe I would not be entirely free, but there would be nothing worse than living with my father. At the very least, I would now be safe.

"Bella, beautiful girl, what is happening in your head?" he interrupted. Concern creased his handsome features.

I shook off my thoughts, pushing them back for a moment. Maybe I was worrying unnecessarily. I still hadn't heard what Edward had to say. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I was making it out to be. Maybe he hadn't meant those words like I was taking them. Maybe-

"Cariña, come back to me. If I am going to speak, I would hope that you would listen." He seemed a little bit frustrated now, or maybe it was impatience. I wasn't entirely sure, but my nervousness was beginning to get the better of me. "Just listen now, por favor."

I nodded.

"I am very sorry, querida, for what you have been through," he started. He reached his hand into my hand at the side of my head and pulled me back down into his chest. He leaned back and relaxed in his chair, staring out into the distance at the less-than-calm waters. His hand stroked down multiple times, lulling me. My muscles gave way under the soothing gesture. He breathed out heavily. "And for what you will be put through now.

"I won't lie to you. The life we live, it is that of the wealthy but a dangerous one as well. Always on edge, always watching. The women, they are not so much at risk as the men. Children, too, are much more safe. But there are no guarantees. Bullets do stray.

"But we have very little options, and I find I can finally join my family in their traditions. Someday, I hope."

Edward was becoming cryptic, and I tensed again with each sentence, more confusing than the last. I didn't like that.

"I will protect you to my death, though, little one. Eres preciosa." He paused. "Te quiero, mucho," he breathed softly, nearly imperceptibly. I wondered if I'd heard wrong. My breath hitched so quietly I doubt he heard. I was sure he thought I hadn't known he'd spoken that last sentence. Maybe he hadn't even said a thing, and the wind and my hopeful heart had played tricks on me. Maybe I was just in shock over the last 24 hours' events and I was finally certifiably insane.

Maybe.

"I propose that…well, that I propose," he chuckled, as if this were all a joke. But it wasn't. My heart stopped. He couldn't have meant…

"You will be safe, as my wife. No man would dare harm mi amor, mi esposa. But I am… getting ahead of myself. You seem confused now, and that is my fault." He sighed, shaking his head. "Your father is dead, because I shot him. He was no good. Era un traficante de drogas. Drug dealer." His words, beautifully accented, rolled off his tongue like the red velvet carpet rolling out across the floor. They brushed against me soothingly along with his hand, even as his words began to distress me.

I'd known, of course, what my father did. What his condition was. However, I had not known that Edward, _my angel_, was his murderer.

Edward, I supposed, must have been an angel of darkness, then. An angel of death.

He was an angel, though, regardless.

Mine.

"Your father, he stole money. _No honor among thieves _is the saying you Americans use, I believe. Men who steal are punished. We steal back. We took his money and everything else of value, including his life. And you. We took you too. Well, _I _took you.

"When I saw you, I could not resist. Everything just… stopped. Nothing else mattered. I left my brother in the dust, alone, and took you to my home. I was so afraid. But my brother is very smart when need be. He did not hide the body. A cop gone missing rarely goes unnoticed. He thought quickly.

"He took a big knife from your kitchen and placed it in your father's hand. He moved your father's gun stash, which we found he was selling on the side, into a more accessible area and sacrificed the drugs to frame your father worse. He turned the stove on higher to set of the smoke alarm once he was on his way out.

"The police already found your father. They determined his death was an act of self-defense on your part. They saw your room in the pantry. They saw the chains, and the blood." Edward's body tensed. I looked up. I didn't know what to think so far of what I'd heard. It was overwhelming and, quite frankly, I didn't understand what exactly he was trying to tell me anymore, other than that it was assumed I killed my father.

Edward's eyes were squeezed shut. His hands were fisted along my body. He was completely rigid. On a breath, he released the majority of the tension, but waited another minute before speaking. Maybe he was trying to give me a moment to think about what he was saying, but I could hardly even consider his words.

"The police are trying to find you. They want your side of the story, but they think they know what happened. And for the most part, they have the story correct. He hurt you, _abused_ you. ¡Cabrón!" Edward shouted the last word, spitting at the concrete like speaking about the subject had left an awful taste in his mouth.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand never leaving my body. "¡Ay! I could kill him again for what he has done to you, cariña. I want to, so badly. To torture, demean, humiliate. All of them. Just once more. But I can't. I can protect you though. I want you to be my wife so I can keep you safe. I will honor our vows, I promise. You do not really have much choice, I admit, but I will ask you anyway. You say I make you feel safe, comfortable, and this is the only way that we will be together. I promise you, I will make you feel this as long as I shall live.

"I will not fail you," he swore, imploring me to answer yes.

I wasn't sure why this was so important to him, but my heart fluttered. The rest I could deal with later. This, however, I would have to decide now.

_My miracle. My savior. My beautiful dark angel._ I continued to repeat these over and over in my head as I watched his sweet face. He was so, so handsome. He was offering to be mine, forever.

God was not abandoning me, but providing me protection all my life. He would keep my safe and He would walk beside me now in my _husband_. I would never be alone, hurt, or forsaken. My faith and devotion was giving me Heaven before my soul had even left the Earth. I snuggled into Edward's warm chest and prayed to God, sending Him my appreciation and promising everlasting devotion.

Maybe I could be happy, now. Maybe, for the first time since Mom had disappeared, I would be able to really live a good life. A life of love, of faith, of joy.

I smiled. Truly smiled.

Maybe.

_a/n2: So, hit that new little snazzy review button down there and let me know what you think. There's no getting out of the mob, right? Well, I guess Edward still hasn't explained all of that yet, has he? Someone is a little scatter-brained, it would appear..._

_Spanish in this chapter:_

_Cariña ~ Sweetheart_

_Por favor ~ Please_

_Querida ~ Sweetheart, Dear_

_Eres preciosa. ~ You are precious._

_Te quiero, mucho. ~ I love you, a lot. (or) I want you, a lot. (Both work. Guess what he meant...)_

_Mi amor ~ My love_

_Mi esposa ~ My wife (fun fact: esposas also means handcuffs...)_

_Era un traficante de drogas. ~ He was a drug dealer._

_¡Cabrón! ~ Bastard!/Asshole!_

_Quizás ~ Maybe/Perhaps_


	10. Mija

_a/n: Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. Some of them really made my day. _

_I told you guys I'd be better at updated! Wrote this during AP Calculus, instead of watching numbers! Yeah. Boy was my calc teacher confused by all the Spanish I was typing. And all the red underlining in Microsoft Word since it was still set in the English dictionary. Awkward. Anyway, you should be proud of me! :)_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish... ;)_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 10: Mija<strong>

**Edward's POV**

The sound of footsteps drew my attention away from the beautiful girl in my arms.

"Mijo," Mamá called softly, making sure I was aware of her presence. I lifted my hand from its place at my waist. I was startled to realize I was about to draw my gun on my own mother in order to protect my girl.

_La bella mía._

I fisted my hand and set it against Bella's back, nodding to my mother. I tugged my girl closer as she curiously peeked up from her place at my chest. My mother walked closer. She held a tray in her hands. Various finger foods were stacked up and two bottles of water were tucked under Mamá's arm.

"I brought food, just like you wanted, Mijo. Quería conocer a tu novia," she admitted with a grin.

"¡Ay! Ma," I whined. "¿No podías esperar? ¡Venga ya!"

My mother tutted. She hated when her sons whined like children. I was sure that if Bella weren't in my lap, Mamá would have taken me over her knee. "Callate. Si hablas como a un niño, te trataré como a un niño," she scolded. She was likely about to make me hand over my gun, so I immediately apologized and held my hands up in surrender.

"Perdóname, Mamá. ¿Quieres conocer a Bella?" I knew the offer would both placate and distract her. Hopefully, Bella was up for her first meet-and-greet with one of my family members.

Sure, my mother was interrupting our talk. Yes, I still had more to explain to her and Bella surely had questions. And Bella still had to answer my little proposal. My stomach flipped with the realization that she could still say no. I wanted nothing more than my wedding ring on her small, delicate finger. I reached for her left hand, tucked up against my chest, and with my other hand, I nudged her chin up to look at me.

"My mother wants to meet you, querida. Can you do that for me? We can finish talking afterward. She even brought us food." I was trying to offer incentives, but Bella was already turning her head to look at my mother. Mamá had already set the tray down by one of the small end tables between a few of the loungers. She stood as nonthreateningly as possible. I had never seen my mother look so small.

Bella's head tilted to the side. She was studying my mother – observing her. Her lips pursed before the she nodded nervously. She had accepted. Her left hand trembled slightly in mine as Mamá approached. Stopping in front of us, Mamá reached for Bella's cheek slowly. My girl flinched away at the initial touch before her eyes suddenly opened wide in surprise.

Bella then leaned into Mamá's hand and allowed a soft, motherly stroke of Mamá's fingers across her skin. Like an easily startled kitten, Bella tentatively leaned her face into Mamá's hand. I swore she was nearly purring at the feel.

Her eyes glittered with a frightened, surprised joy. It was if something that had for so long been missing was returned to my _dulce_'s life. I watched, amazed, and something, I wasn't sure what, incredibly meaningful happened right before me.

"Oh, mija. Era lástima que no tuvieras padres afectuosos. Ya no."

Mamá, in that moment, accepted a new daughter into her "litter" and Bella was taking on a new parent.

I warmed at the realization.

"Mamá, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mother," I spoke quietly, not wanting to interrupt yet needing to be included, just a little, in the moment.

My mother leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead. Again, she whispered, "Mija," and then she walked back away toward the house.

The silence of the night was lovely, though the grumble of my traitorous stomach disturbed it. A soft giggle escaped my beautiful girl's lips and I grinned down at her. "Oh, you find this funny?"

Her still teary eyes gazed up into mine. Her teeth dug into her plump little lip to hide a smile but there was life in her too-thin face. She nodded in response to my question.

I couldn't help but to tickle her sides and that beautiful giggled trilled in the evening air again. I laughed with her, euphoria seeping from my heart and overcoming my body. The sound inspired such happiness within me that I hardly knew what to do with it. It had been so long since I'd come of age to find my soul mate, and having done so now, after so many years of loneliness and sadness, left me with no knowledge of what to do with myself.

"I give!" she cried through peels of laughter. "No more! No more!" I stopped instantly. I did not want to disobey her requests, considering what was her history. I wanted to make sure that she knew I'd never hurt her or betray her. She would trust me, always. "Food now? I'm a little hungry too."

I smiled gently. "Claro." I shifted her out of my lap and into the lounger so I could stand and retrieve the tray that my mother had left. I passed the water bottles to Bella and then dragged the end table to rest in front of her. As I began to shift one of the other loungers so I could sit and eat with her, my beautiful girl stood, grabbed hold of my hand, and led me back into the seat.

Then her pert little culo dropped down into my lap, a mischievous upturn at the corners of her lips evident.

_A/n2: So, it's not long, but it's important. Let me know what you all think. Personally, I love Esme!_

_Spanish in this chapter (there's a lot, I know... Free Spanish lessons for all of you!):_

_Mijo ~ My child (son)_

_Mija ~ My child (daughter)_

_Mamá ~ Momma/Mama/Mommy (That's right, Mob/Spanishward is a Momma's Boy)_

_La bella mía. ~ My beautiful girl._

_Quería conocer a tu novia. ~ I wanted to meet your girlfriend._

_¡Ay! __Ma ~ (Basically whining like a kid) Ah, Maaaaa..._

_¿No podías esperar? ¡Venga ya! ~ You couldn't wait? Come on!_

_Callate. Si hablas como a un niño, te trataré como a un niño. ~ Hush. If you speak like a child, I will treat you like a child._

_Perdóname, Mamá. ¿Quieres conocer a Bella? ~ Forgive me, Momma. You want to meet Bella?_

_Querida ~ Sweetheart/Dear_

_Dulce ~ Sweet (or) Sweet one_

_Era lástima que no tuvieras padres afectuosos. Ya no. ~ It was a shame you didn't have loving parents. Well, no longer._

_Claro. ~ Of course._

_Culo ~ ass_


	11. Sangre

_a/n: Another chapter! Yay! So this wasn't what I intended to be the next chapter, but the second I opened the document, this just sorted floated out onto the screen. I think it's perfect, though, considering. It gets you to see something completely different from what you all have so far. And it might answer a little question that a few people have asked. So enjoy. Oh, and I just had my senior prom on Friday night. It was absolutely the best night of my life. If you all wanna see a little hint of what I looked like, I changed my avatar on my profile for the first time in years. It's my favorite picture from the whole night._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer... I just made them speak dirty Spanish ;)_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 11: Sangre<strong>

I had already come to a decision regarding the death of that cabrón. I was going to take complete responsibility for it. While Bella cuddled up to my chest, my brain was running a mile a minute. I did not want my lover's hands marked with blood that she'd never drawn.

Charles Swan had died at my hands. And with a smile, I would stand before the police and tell them I had done it.

_My brother and I approached the door. Tonight, Em and I were finally going to deal with that gilazo. We weren't very happy to be missing Sunday dinner for this, but it was time we took out the trash, so to speak. My father had harassed us often this weekend to take care of business. We'd already put this off too long._

_I raised my knuckles to knock on the door when I heard a gasp from inside. I chuckled. He'd probably seen us. Still, I used three quick raps to gain his full awareness._

_A few too many moments later, as I was prepared to shoot the lock off the door, it swung open to reveal a disgusting excuse for a man, shaking like a leaf. One look at his face told me without a doubt that he was our thief. Guilt and fear forced his Florida tan to fade. He was whiter than the walls of his apartment._

"_Hello, Charles," I greeted almost cordially. I grinned maliciously, though. The skin pulled taught on one side of my mouth, a result of my scar._

_He swallowed audibly and stepped aside slightly. "Gentlemen. Please… come in?" He was so unsure. His voice was shaking. His absolute fear both disgusted and delighted me. Disgust because he was a sorry excuse for a man. A thief. A criminal. Delight because I wanted him to fear me. I wanted him to sweat and tremble._

_We walked inside and he shut the door. He followed us into the middle of the living room._

_Em and I watched him tremble. We watched him sweat. We watched the adrenaline begin to course through his body. We watched his eyes shift to the door and back, and then watched him glance toward the kitchen. We watched as he waited. I loved the way the suspense itself was nearly killing him._

_When finally he was beginning to bore me, I reached back into the waistband of my slacks and ripped out my gun. The silencer screwed onto the end made the barrel that much longer, that much more menacing. The gun was brand new. It was fresh off a shipment we'd intercepted at the docks this week. I fell in love with it the first moment I saw it. I was going to enjoy popping its cherry tonight._

_I swore Charles Swan was about to wet his pants as he flinched back._

"_Where's my money?" I asked. My voice was hard and demanding. I didn't quiver or waver or stutter a bit. I meant business, and I wanted this haragán to know that for sure. I wanted him to know he was going to die._

_He struggled to answer, and I knew. I knew he'd spent it. I knew he didn't have a dime of it anywhere. It was gone. Every little cent that belonged to my father had disappeared into thin air._

_There was no point in drawing it out. I wanted to get home and throw the Sunday dinner left overs into the microwave and eat every delicious crumb. I didn't want to waste my free time torturing this guy when there was nothing to gain out of it, only loss._

_My finger tripped the trigger before I'd even completed the thought, and the bullet sliced through his throat. I grinned at the gurgle of blood that sputtered out of his airway. He lay flat on his back, red streaming onto the floor. Air bubbles formed as he stared up at me and struggled. He tried to breathe, to speak, and to beg for help. _

_We ignored him as death slowly began to set in. Our only acknowledgement was to enjoy the sound of it. It was like a soundtrack playing in the background as we raided his home. Em and I had both slipped on black leather gloves. No fingerprints. It would be one less thing for us to wipe down, or for whomever else we called in to do it._

_A crash from the kitchen startled me. Something cracked against hollow wood, like a door, and the distinct sound of chains met tile floors. Maybe a dog? But the dog was too quiet._

_I nodded to Em when he looked over, letting him know I would investigate. Nothing seemed amiss in the kitchen. Some food was on the stove, but the burners were off. The rest of it was plated on the counter. Two plates were made._

_My eyes widened. Two meals meant two people._

_I immediately looked to the pantry door. It locked on the outside, a key sticking out. Something niggled inside my brain, and my feet moved toward that door. My hand turned the key in the lock and my hand pulled open the door. Anger rushed into me at the sight with which I was met._

No. Bella would not take responsibility for my crimes. I would smile as I stood before those officers. I would lie a little, of course. They had already drawn their own conclusions, and I would use those to my advantage. I would twist them to keep blood off Bella's hands, to free her from being drawn into the system too much, and I would make sure I could take credit for his death. But I would do it in a way that I could remain free too.

Bella would be mine. I would not be standing behind bars for the rest of my life, unable to pursue her. It had taken so long to find her. Giving her up was not an option.

Saving her from the world placing an undeserved mark on her beautiful soul, however, most definitely was.

_a/n2: So I guess my brain decided it was time to see a little less Spanishward and a little more Mobward. What do you all think? Review and let me know!_

_Spanish in this Chapter:_

__cabrón ~ bastard/asshole__

__gilazo ~ dumbfuck__

___haragán ~ deadbeat___

___sangre ~ blood___


	12. Esposas

_a/n: Oh my goodness! A new chapter! Gah, and as I'm completely jet lagged no less. Apparently, visiting my dad in California meant he was going to pack every single day chock full of stuff and I would have no time to actually write like I'd planned. FML. Anyway, I finally got this all up. It helped that I finally found my story notes. Yay! Alright. So I'm in the homestretch. Only about 9 more school days left for me, and then I'm done with high school. Holy crap. That's a little scary! Let me know how you like this. I'm finally going to start revealing things, slowly but surely. Some of you have asked me a few questions in reviews that I haven't really answered, but if you read closely enough, I left a clue or two to give you all those answers. Plus, there's a few clues as to some other things that I'm not sure you all have picked up on. Anywho! Enjoy._

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 12: Esposas<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I didn't really know what to do anymore, I could admit. Everything around me was changing so suddenly that I could hardly keep up. All I could feel, though, was this overwhelming love and acceptance from Edward's mother. It reminded me of my own. Of what I lost. Of what I missed so much and needed most.

It was my angel's stomach that broke through the cloud of emotion and drawing a giggle out of me. The deep rumble startled me, and reminded me that the very strong man who held me was exactly that – a man. It made him more human to me.

His fingers tickling my sides was a welcome form of contact. I remembered when I was younger, and adults would do exactly that. I would laugh hysterically and somehow beg for them to stop. It was so innocent, so sweet. I soaked up the wonderful feeling. It was almost cleansing as it lightened my mood.

"Food now?" I finally asked as I calmed. "I'm a little hungry too."

He smiled gently, and that scar-free side of his mouth tipped just slightly higher than the marred corner. "Claro."

I frowned when he shifted me out of his lap so he could stand. He moved a few things around so that we could eat the food Esme had brought out with ease. However, when he began to go to another seat, I made a split second decision to sit him back in my chair. And then I dropped down into my lap.

Electricity surged through me, but instead of being frightening, I was soothed. It was a feeling I was already beginning to associate with my angel's presence, and knowing he was near me, touching me, was like a balm.

I eyed the platter hungrily. My stomach released its own little growl, which inspired a chuckle from my living chair. I couldn't hold back my smile at the sound. It was rich and velvety, just like his voice.

My hand sought out the plate of crackers with cheese and what I assumed was ham or salami. I wasn't quite sure before tasting it, as the darkness made it difficult, but the flavor that burst on my tongue was fantastic and I was happy to grab another pre-made cracker.

Edward grabbed a taquito, or at least I was pretty sure that's what they were. They looked good, so I picked one up next. Spicy chicken filled it, I realized.

We ate quietly, enjoying the atmosphere and the food. I had my fill without too much food, but that wasn't unusual. I had never been allowed to eat much more, and now my body was just unprepared to consume any extra crumbs.

While my angel finished up whatever was the left on the platter, I nibbled on a slice of apple dipped in caramel. It was sweet and I just wanted the sugar, to be honest. My body was craving it. In between those small bites, I sipped on one of the water bottles Edward's mom had provided, and watched the crackling fire before me.

The evening breeze flushed through the flames and carried the warmth up through my skin. I reveled in it, until it was gone and then I shivered as the cold invaded my form. Unthinkingly, Edward wrapped himself around me, sharing his own heat.

I smiled.

His nose brushed my ear as he leaned down to speak to me. His voice rumbled in his chest against my body. "We still have things to discuss, no?" In response, I simply nodded. "I'd like to explain another thing or two, as I am aware you are confused. I was not very clear, but I have to admit I was out of sorts. I think I have organized my thoughts much better now."

"Ok."

He cleared his throat. "I want you to marry me, the day you turn eighteen," he stated, "As I am under the impression that you have not yet come of that age?"

I nodded, and was about to tell him it wouldn't be a very long wait, but he cut in, continuing.

"It will be a small wedding. Just the family and _la familia_, and if you want something more, then we can have it again at a later date."

"I—"

He hushed me. "Save your protests, cariña, because I want to say everything while it is still on my mind, and I am sure you will have more."

I wanted to turn and glare at him, to look in his eyes and give him hell for denying me my voice, but I wanted to hear whatever else he had to say. I supposed I was too curious at that moment for my own good.

"If you should wish, you may sleep in your own room until the wedding, however afterward there will be no option. I promise, however, that I will never, ever touch you against your will. Mi amor, I give you my word that you are safe. Estás segura conmigo, siempre. Esto es mi promesa. Please, never feel you should fear me. Seré tu prisionero, mi esposa. Creo que no es por coincidencia…" He trailed off and paused, then spoke again, this time in English. "Did you know that esposa means wife, but esposas means handcuffs? I always found that funny."

I grinned. It was a bit of a funny statement yes. His words reassured me.

"I know I have not answered all of the questions that I know you have, but many of them must wait until you have answered my question. I would get down on one knee before you, if you would like, but I do enjoy how we are sitting, cariña. So will you please answer my question? Will you marry me?"

Those words, born of his lips and tongue, were musical as they brushed my auricle. For just one moment, I could have pretended that my life had been different.

I pretended that my mother was still around, that my father was a good man and alive. I pretended that money had never been an issue and that the police weren't searching for me. I pretended that I was allowed to go to church every Sunday and that Edward and I had met conventionally. I pretended that I didn't have to find a way to hide the bruises under my school uniform and that I didn't have to sleep in the pantry, chained to the wall like a no-good dog. I pretended I had a dog, which loved me unconditionally. I pretended that Edward loved me too, and was asking me to marry him on bended knee after having dated for so long. I pretended that I would plan to give him my virginity on our wedding night on a bed covered in rose petals surrounded by candles. I pretended I knew what I should do. I pretended.

And then I came back to reality.

When I spoke, my voice cracked like that of a pubescent boy. My hands shook as I gave my consent by asking a question of my own. "Can we plan a wedding in five days?"

_a/n2: So, what did you think? Lemme know in a review! I wanna hear your thoughts. Especially in case I'm forgetting some things. I'm waiting! :)_

_Spanish in this chapter: (Another free lesson? Gosh, I think I may need to start teaching for real or something...)_

_Claro. ~ Of course._

_la familia ~ the family_

_cariña ~ sweetheart_

_Mi amor ~ My love _

_Estás segura conmigo, siempre. Esto es mi promesa. ~ You are safe with me, always. This is my promise._

_Seré tu prisionero, mi esposa. Creo que no es por coincidencia… ~ I will be your prisoner, my wife. I don't believe that it is by coincidence... _

_Esposa ~ Wife_

_Esposas ~ Handcuffs (or) Wives_


	13. El Regalo

_A/n: I know I know I've been MIA for the past few weeks. I don't really have much excuse either. I just graduated from high school, have a job teaching tennis camp in the mornings (those kids exhaust me completely!), and am getting ready for college. I guess I just got a bit of a mental block, especially with them deleting a bunch of stories of the site. I was trying to get a TWCS page set up, which took me a while to fix, but when I get the stories up there, I'll let you all know. They will be under the same name Adidasgrl328. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. It's not quite up the caliber I wanted it to be, but I wanted to give you all a bit of an update before I go on vacation and get sucked into packing for school. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and can forgive me for taking so long. Much love! ~J.B._

_Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer... I just made them talk dirty Spanish ;)_

_Previously in Chapter 12:_

_"I know I have not answered all of the questions that I know you have, but many of them must wait until you have answered my question. I would get down on one knee before you, if you would like, but I do enjoy how we are sitting, cariña. So will you please answer my question? Will you marry me?"_

_Those words, born of his lips and tongue, were musical as they brushed my auricle. For just one moment, I could have pretended that my life had been different._

_I pretended that my mother was still around, that my father was a good man and alive. I pretended that money had never been an issue and that the police weren't searching for me. I pretended that I was allowed to go to church every Sunday and that Edward and I had met conventionally. I pretended that I didn't have to find a way to hide the bruises under my school uniform and that I didn't have to sleep in the pantry, chained to the wall like a no-good dog. I pretended I had a dog, which loved me unconditionally. I pretended that Edward loved me too, and was asking me to marry him on bended knee after having dated for so long. I pretended that I would plan to give him my virginity on our wedding night on a bed covered in rose petals surrounded by candles. I pretended I knew what I should do. I pretended._

_And then I came back to reality._

_When I spoke, my voice cracked like that of a pubescent boy. My hands shook as I gave my consent by asking a question of my own. "Can we plan a wedding in five days?"_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
><strong>**Chapter 13: El Regalo**

"Can we plan a wedding in a five days?" she asked, her voice breaking.

For just a moment, I could see it. I got caught up in the image. A beautiful white dress, flowing around her long, pale legs, adorned my beautiful girl's body. A veil was pinned into her curly brown locks, and her lips were painted in a shimmering pink. White teeth bit into her lip in excitement, and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Her delicate fingers gripped the dark green stems of blood red rose, and two thorns stuck out, clearly missed by the florist.

I held out a hand to her, and she reached out to-

"Wait what?"

I broke out of my daydream as her words registered. Five days? That was soon. Very, very soon. She would be of age in just five short days, and then we would marry and she would be mine forever. Forever to love, protect, honor, worship.

My body hummed with excitement. I could hardly stand it. I hoped she wasn't joking. Finally having met the One, I wanted to be joined with her immediately.

_Espera, _my mind ordered of my heart. I couldn't just forge straight ahead, as she clearly could not be on the same page as I. Not only was she incredibly young, not quite a legal adult, but she was also the victim of an incredibly tragic, dark past and was only just now able to escape it. No, to join with her _fully, _I would have to wait and take it one step at a time. _Lento, pero seguro_.

I reminded myself, as well, that she hadn't grown up with, nor was she even aware of, _Las Tradiciones_. My family was special when it came to love, and because of it, our views were very different in regards to the borders of a relationship. If I moved as quickly as I desired, she would not be so accepting. In fact, she'd be downright frightened. That was something I could not afford and would not risk.

I looked down at her. Her teeth worried her plump bottom lip, apprehension in her brown irises.

"So, five days? Oh, la bella mía, you do not know how much joy it would bring me to be married so soon. Now, tell me, I must get you something for your birthday. What would you like?" I knew that she needed me to change the subject for a moment, because surely she was still processing the information.

As a matter of fact, so was I.

But a gift for her would be important. It would be the first present that I would give her. It would mark many special occasions: her eighteenth birthday, her entrance into adulthood, her joining with this family, and our very joyous nuptials. My mind began to spin with many possible ideas, but I realized I knew next to nothing about the girl in my arms. I had so much to learn, and I hoped that she would offer an idea or two that might clue me into more than just a little trinket she could desire.

One gift, however, stood out in my mind as both incredibly practical and perfect for her, as long as she wasn't at all allergic. Still, I waited for her ideas on what she might want. I would happily give her everything she asked for, as long as she spoke up.

I wasn't looking to buy her love, however.

I waited for her answer, which was taking her quite a while to give. She seemed reluctant to ask me for anything. I felt I needed to nudge her into responding.

"Corazón, you may request anything, and I assure you, it will be yours, as long as it does exist. Ask for the moon, and I promise to deliver it," I assured her.

I saw the brief flash of disbelief cross her features before she nodded. "I want… I don't even know what I want. You've already given me so much, just by taking me away. I've only ever wanted to… to be away from _him_. I wanted God to hear and answer my prayers, and He did. He gave me you, and now I can't ask for anything." She took a quick breath while my heart shattered in my chest.

I wanted to revive that cabrón, tie him up by his toe nails, allow him to hang upside down for days, and then use his body as a dart board, with bull's-eyes painted on his tanates and in the middle of his forehead.

Charles Swan never deserved a daughter as wonderful as Bella. She deserved to be treated as a princess, not as a dirty slave. She should have been pampered and should have been given much love. Instead, she was beaten and deprived of her necessities.

"Have you ever gotten a gift, mi vida?"

She blinked rapidly, before nodding. "God gave me you."

_A/n2: So there you have it. The much awaited update. What do you all think?_

_Spanish in this chapter (Did you all miss my free Spanish lessons?)_

_Espera ~ wait_

_Lento, pero seguro ~ Slowly, but surely (Slow, but sure)_

_Las Tradiciones ~ The Traditions_

_Corazón ~ Heart_

_cabrón ~ Bastard/Assholes_

_Mi vida ~ My life_

_El Regalo ~ The Gift_


	14. Calidez

_A/n: Alright my lovelies, here's the deal. I'm going to offer you all a HUGE apology for not posting anything in God knows how long. It's not much of an excuse, but when I wrote this story I had 12 pages of notes on characters, plot points, and locations that I wanted to use. Anyway, I came back from vacation and couldn't find them anymore. The "fantastic" cleaning ladies had tossed them out. FML right? I couldn't even remember Edward's REAL last name (hint: it's not really Cullen)! So that kind of stopped me from continuing this story as I had planned, for the short term._

_The long-term stop came from COLLEGE! Yay! I know, right? So I moved my ass down to Miami, where this all happens to take place, (what a coincidence) and finished off my first semester pre-med as a bio major working toward a chem and Spanish minor with a 4.0. Now, yes, college kept me busy, but so did the boy for whom I fell absolutely head over heels. We were together from Labor Day until the night he broke my heart 2 and a half months later. It was a fun but entirely too busy ride. And I was entirely too sad about it but I've recovered from the whirlwind (not-so-romantic) romance that I got caught up in. And now he's dating my ex-best friend. What a couple they are, right? Anyway… Now that I'm passed the bitter, I-can't-stand-ooey-gooey-romance-crap stage, I'm trying to get back into writing this story for you all. Just bear with me, ok? Thanks my love! ~J.B._

_Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer… I just made them talk dirty Spanish ;)_

_Previously in Chapter 13:_

_I saw the brief flash of disbelief cross her features before she nodded. "I want… I don't even know what I want. You've already given me so much, just by taking me away. I've only ever wanted to… to be away from __him__. I wanted God to hear and answer my prayers, and He did. He gave me you, and now I can't ask for anything." She took a quick breath while my heart shattered in my chest._

_I wanted to revive that cabrón, tie him up by his toe nails, allow him to hang upside down for days, and then use his body as a dart board, with bull's-eyes painted on his tanates and in the middle of his forehead._

_Charles Swan never deserved a daughter as wonderful as Bella. She deserved to be treated as a princess, not as a dirty slave. She should have been pampered and should have been given much love. Instead, she was beaten and deprived of her necessities._

_"Have you ever gotten a gift, mi vida?"_

_She blinked rapidly, before nodding. "God gave me you."_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas **

**Chapter 14: Calidez**

Edward was very quiet, as if he hadn't a clue what to say in response. I supposed my words were a bit forward, but it was true. He was the only gift I had received since my mother's passing and he was the only gift I needed for the rest of my life. I was sure of that. How many people would ever be given their own angel by God?

He stared out at the fire before a smile lit his features. The glimmer in his eye was one of successful thought. "Do not worry, querida, I know what I shall gift you for your eighteenth year. It will be perfect."

He grinned down at me with a blinding smile. My angel was handsome in general, but I had found his smile made him truly gorgeous. It was the sort of smile that should be painted and hung in a museum for all the generations to come to admire. Girl after girl would walk past and simply swoon at the sight. I felt light-headed.

My Edward finally turned away after a few beats. He leaned forward, tightening his hold on my body so I wouldn't tip off of his now slanted lap. His free hand grabbed at a blanket, which I hadn't noticed earlier. I assumed his mother had to have set it out for us earlier, because I know it had not been there when we'd first sat.

He fanned the blanket out over our bodies and the instant cocoon of warmth was welcome. Between the covering and the breeze blowing the heat of the flames in my direction, I felt so good. Edward shifted below me, settling in, and leaned his head back against the chair. I nuzzled my own head into the side his neck, tucked up under his chin.

He hummed contentedly, and the rumble of the sound vibrated through my entire body. It was such a delicious feeling. It was the safest I'd ever felt.

I wasn't sure how long we laid there, but the stars were sparkling, the moon reflecting off the water. The waves breaking on the shoreline lulled me into sleep, and when I awoke again I was cuddled into my savior's side under the cloud-like comforter of the bedroom I'd been in last time.

_A/N: So, short, but cut me some slack. I'm just getting back into the swing of things here._

_Spanish lesson:_

_Calidez – warmth_

_Querida – dear_


	15. Papá

_A/n: Hi all! So I figured none of you would mind if I took the liberty of writing this chapter just about completely in English. I wanted to put it out quickly and I figured the fastest way to write it would be straight up English, especially because the entire conversation would actually be in Spanish. For those of my readers who don't speak Spanish, it would be rather troublesome, don't you think? So in the interest of a faster, easier to read chapter, this is what you all get._

_So let it begin…_

_Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer... I just made them talk dirty Spanish ;)_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
><strong>**Chapter 15: Papá**

A glass shattered on the far wall with my father's roar of outrage. "How dare you?!"

The tall blonde man was normally far more composed than he was in that moment. His hair stood on ends from his fingers wreaking havoc, his eyes burned with fury, and the wrinkles in his face were heavily defined from the angry expression. I worried my father might send himself to an early grave in his overwhelming emotional outburst.

It would be entirely my fault if that happened though.

It was rare that anyone questioned or disobeyed Carlisle Cullen, the new name of the old mobster. He was a frightening force and a wanted man in many countries outside the US. Yet within America, they had completely failed to even recognize his true identity, or to convict of his more recent crimes. The notorious Carlos Eduardo Colon De la Rosa had disappeared one afternoon in Colombia, and with the aid of a bottle of bleach, so did the dark brown color of his hair. Bright blue contacts covered his jade green eyes each day, and a small nasal surgery 'repaired an old break in the bone', altering his facial structure. While young he was overweight, he kept a steady gym regiment to combat the insecurity old age has brought to him. Carlisle Cullen was an entirely different man today than he was all those years ago, but one thing had never changed.

His ruthless, criminal behavior was entirely still present within him. He was dark and dangerous, and a diabolical evil spirit was buried within his soul, only showing on crucial occasions, to protect himself, his family, and his organization.

Today, however, I challenged my father's decisions. I went against his desires, or at least I was going to, when the time came. I was forewarning him, though, and I supposed that would count for something when I acted. I only prayed that he was willing to not interfere with my important plans. I needed to do this. I needed to protect my future wife.

"Papá, I—" I tried to explain, but my father wasn't finished. His nostrils flared and his eyes blazed. I swore the brilliant blue lit up into a fiery red.

"Who do you think you are, to come into my office and demand me to revoke my orders? To reverse all my hard work and prepare to put you and our family into danger of a criminal investigation? In what world do think I would submit to this? Have you no sense of self-preservation? And for what?" he ranted heatedly.

I fought the urge to shrink back. Doesn't every child fear the power of their father, and every man, the authority of his boss? Before me stood the embodiment of both characters.

I held my posture in the uncomfortable leather chair, looking up at him. He began to pace, his hands waving wildly as the words poured from his lips. I knew what he was thinking, and I understood to a full extent. Just days ago, should any of my family members been in this situation, asking the same of my father or me, I would have denied them. I would have had them committed to the nearest mental health facility. I would never have been able to comprehend the motivation for such actions, but circumstances had changed.

"I know this is not ideal," I began, and looked my father in the eyes when he attempted to object, halting his second interruption. "This is dangerous, but I cannot allow for blood to stain my beautiful wife's hands. She was a victim, but she is not a murderer, no matter how justified she would have been in her actions. I refuse to allow that _cabrón _to haunt her the rest of her life because the world believes she stole his final breath. No! She will be my wife, and so _I_ will be the one to protect her. She will not have to defend herself ever again!"

I had not intended to raise my voice when I first spoke. Firm, yes. Loud, no. Yet, as I spoke of the beautiful girl I had been holding in my arms earlier, of the girl I would cherish the rest of my life, I could not help the passion growing within me. Before I knew it, I was on my feet and nose to nose with my father, who was taken aback by my behavior. I was standing up to him, and it was evident he had never expected this.

My heart rate had risen during my short speech, and my chest felt like it was heaving to bring oxygen into my lungs. I was unsure as to whether or not I had even breathed in any air the entire time I spoke, and considering how loudly I had done so, I surely wasted every last ounce of it within me. I gasped a sweet, clean breath in, and then blew it out into my father's face.

He flinched back before regaining his calm façade. He set his shoulders and straightened his light suit jacket. His eyes hardened toward me, and it was the first time that I had seen such a lack of warmth when faced with an immediate family member. I held back a shudder. Maybe I had been mistaken in my rash behavior.

"You will not _ever_ speak to me in such a manner ever again. You may be an adult, but I will happily spank some sense back into you!" He finger was pointed in my face, and my eyes crossed to focus on the very tip. "Now, _mijo_, do you understand the risk you are bringing upon not just yourself, or our family, but our organization as well? Do you know how many people this decision will affect? You want to save your little girl, but think of all the people you could hurt in the process. It really is better this way, so long as she agrees. She has agreed, hasn't she?"

I shrugged. "She has neither agreed nor disagreed. She has only accepted my marriage proposal and nothing else. Speaking of which, she will be eighteen in just four days. Mamá and the girls will be able to plan something for then, yes?" Before he could even answer, my thoughts got away from me a little. "Maybe we could even have another, bigger, more official wedding in a few years, when we have been together longer. I am sure she had a dream wedding planned, like Alice and Rosalie. That is normal, no?"

"It is possible, but I would hope we could complete the first wedding before we start planning your second. I am sure they will be able to put together a small ceremony and reception. The entire company will be there of course, at the very least, and whomever else I can get to arrive on short notice. I doubt many would miss out on a Cullen wedding and an opportunity to strengthen alliances or get into my good graces. You will have a fully attended ceremony. do not worry. It will be lovely, Mamita will be sure of it."

My father seemed much calmer, with the discussion of my upcoming nuptials, but I noticed he had not given me permission to do as I sought. I wrung my hands anxiously. He would not leave the conversation incomplete, but he also would not answer until he had fully considered and weighed every option. Carlisle Cullen had not gotten anything in this world by impulsive decisions and under-considered actions. He was thorough, intelligent, and organized. His methods were meticulous, careful, taken on painstaking terms.

"Will you go out and select her any rings today?" he wondered.

I nodded. I had many tasks to check off my mental list over the next few days. Every hour I added at least five more things to get done. Ring shopping, for both an engagement ring and an actual wedding ring, was on my list for today. It was fortunate that my father already had a jeweler that we typically used for all occasions. He had a special line of jewelry sets designed with our family in mind that actually sold for a very larger profit. The women in my family had many necklaces, bracelets, and earring sets designed by Demetri, a man known worldwide by just his first name.

"Have you brought your mother and sisters to meet the girl yet?"

I bristled. "_The girl_ has a name," I quipped. "_Bella_ has met Mamá, but neither Alice nor Rosalie have had the chance. I am afraid they may scare her. She is very skittish."

He held up his hands in implied apology. "I did not mean to upset you. Regardless, you should introduce your sisters. You cannot bring Bella out with you to purchase your rings, and the girls will need to begin planning. Have you thought about having Doctor Leon check on the – on _Bella_'s physical condition?"

I wondered how my little sweetheart, my _dulce_ would feel about meeting my sisters and spending time with my mother. Would she be afraid? Would she feel more comfortable knowing she was surrounded by strong, independent women while I was gone? At least she wouldn't be alone. I hated the idea of really leaving her. Currently, she was completely asleep in my room, but at least I was still nearby should I be needed. To leave the grounds fully in order to enter the city of Miami? I did not want here unattended all day.

"I will make sure they meet the moment Bella awakes. I should probably return before she does." My thoughts turned to the beautiful, young brunette lying in bed. She had been lovingly cradled in the white sheets and comforter. I regretted removing myself from where I was curled around her, but she seemed satisfied hugging my pillow to her stomach.

I turned around and walked toward the door. As I began to close it behind me, I paused at my father's voice.

"Edward, you have my permission to do as you must. I can only hope you will truly consider the consequences."

_a/n2: So what do you all think? An update! Yay! Two weeks of Hell at school, visits with three different parts of my family, and just every other possible issue in my life... But I did it! Who likes Carlisle's long-ass name? Any guesses on Edward's? Quick Spanish lesson time:_

_Papá - Dad_

_Mijo - (Mi Hijo) My son_

_Cabrón - Bastard_

_Dulce - Sweet one_

_Mamá - Mom_

_Mamita - I guess it means 'Little Momma'; My grandfather has always called my late grandmother that when he speaks with my mom..._


	16. Burbuja

_A/n: So I've finished my first year of college and it's absolutely crazy, but it's been a fantastic ride thus far and I can't wait to return for my second year. I'm sad to leave it but I'll be heading back in 3 months so it's not too big of a deal. Anyway, since I don't have Internet and I'm alone at my grandfather's, I decided I would type out another chapter and stop being such a horrible person about posting. Sorry guys, but school, clubs, and friends all keep me incredibly busy. **Shrugs** What can you do?_

_Now here's the deal for you all. I'm going to work toward putting out at least one chapter a week until the start of August, but I'm not making any promises because apparently I'm terrible at remembering to do that. This chapter is a little bit filler, but that's also a side effect of having such short chapters and trying to remind myself just what this story is even about. Sorry! I promise, though, that next chapter is an introduction to the rest of the ladies of the Cullen family. So? That okay with all of you?_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish... ;)_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
><strong>**Chapter 16: Burbuja**

**Bella's POV**

I woke in an empty bed. The sheets had cooled significantly around me, and the warmth of Edward's body had clearly been missing for a while. I stretched against the pillow that I had curled around, and then crushed it tightly into my chest. My eyes darted about the room.

_What should I do while I wait?_

I considered briefly sleeping once again, but realized I wasn't very tired anymore. In fact, my body was stiff from all of the sleep I had managed in the past two nights in my angel's bed. I stretched again, and my joints cracked loudly in the silent room. For the first time since Edward had saved me from my father's purgatory, I was alone.

Glancing around the room didn't help me make any decisions either. The sunlight filtered in through the gauzy curtains once again, lighting everything naturally. It was very beautiful, but I wondered how any one slept with the bright rays on their face, or how they all felt at the lack of privacy. Anyone could easily look in.

I sat myself up and looked at the doors in the room. I was sure one was a closet, but I was hoping another was the bathroom. The third surely led out to the hallway, as I remembered, but I had no desire to leave the room without my angel by my side. He could protect me from the outside world. Given the events of the past few days, I was not so sure I could handle them without my help. Years of will power and fighting had receded rapidly the moment I realized I was finally safe and away from that…Monster. God had saved me, and now I could relax. But instead fear crept in.

Unfortunately, fear would have to wait until I had used the restroom. My bladder insisted I relieve it, and so I pulled my legs from beneath the covers and gingerly set my feet on the smooth tile floor. My muscles protested, and I was reminded of the brutality to which my father had subjected me just days ago.

_You're safe_, my inner voice reminded me once again, and I smiled to myself. I was. I really was.

I walked to the door to the left of the bed and turned the knob. The door opened easily, and inside I saw a rainbow of shirts. It was quite literally a rainbow, as the shirts were organized by color where they hung from a bar. I shook my head at the obsessive-compulsive display. Had Edward done that, or did someone else do it for him?

For the first time, I wondered if Edward had someone else in his life, and if maybe his proposal was simply required and not a personal desire. I shook the thought away. My angel wouldn't have helped me if he didn't want to. He was clearly very strong and independent. He would probably be too stubborn to do anything he didn't want to do.

While the shirts lined one side of the closet, suits lined the opposite wall. Even the closet was enormous, I noted. I walked inside to realize that it could have housed my entire kitchen from the apartment. It was a massive luxury, which I had never had the fortune in the past to experience. And when I married Edward, I would get to live my life like this too. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine.

On the wall opposite the closet door, there were cabinets upon cabinets. I wondered what was in there, but didn't dare both to invade Edward's privacy anymore than I already had. I knew what Edward was, at least to some extent, and it wouldn't have surprised me if I found something unsavory.

Backing out of the closet, I went in search of another door in the room. There was one on opposite side of the bed, and that happened to be my next destination. Swinging that door opened, I noted that it matched the other closet. However, this one differed in that not a single stitch of clothing hung on any of the bars, and all of the cabinets were open and empty. The closet was completely unused, except for a small shoebox in the middle of the room. Obviously, this was not the bathroom I was looking for.

Only two doors remained, and I remembered which one had been the door to leave the room. I avoided that one and finally my eyes landed on the fourth and last door. Positioned to the left of the television and the cabinet system beneath it, the fourth door opened to reveal an ornate bathroom, decorated in clean tiles and gold accents. The orange and gold theme continued from the bedroom, extending into the porcelain and the tiling of the bathtub and the shower.

I didn't wait long before relieving myself, realizing it had been way too long since the last time I'd used the restroom. As I washed my hands, my eyes caught sight of the bathtub in the mirror. I gazed longingly at the spacious area before making a split decision. The warm water tumbled from the faucet as I plugged up the drain, and I reached over to an assorted set of bubble baths and plucked the purple one out. I didn't even stop to think what bubble bath might have been doing in Edward's bathroom. I was too excited at the idea of the warm suds floating around my tired body.

I shed the clothing I wore and diligently ignored the bruising that adorned my throat and body. I hated the black coloring that frequently marred my pale skin. I always dreaded the pain that even the sight of them caused me, let alone the results of a simple touch or brush over them. Instead, I stepped over the lip of the tub and dipped my leg into the water first. I allowed myself to gain my balance before stepping in with the other foot and sinking beneath the massive pile of bubbles that floated at the surface of the water.

I had clearly added too much of the soap into the tub, but I couldn't bring myself to care in that moment. The water was still filling in, so I reached over and turned it off. The water encased ever inch of me up to my shoulders, and the bubbles buried my chin. I exhaled heavily and bubbles floated up into the air. I couldn't help my giggle.

I hearty chuckle sounded from the door and I started. The form of my handsome savior filled the doorway, leaning against the frame. His hair was less chaotic than when I'd last seen it, but his smile was much the same as it'd been last night. He was beautiful. It hadn't occurred to me yet that I was naked in his presence, but it became strikingly obvious to me when he glanced down at the bubbles and stared, as if he was imaging what lay beneath.

Heat surged through my body, but it wasn't from the warm water.

The sensation was unfamiliar at best, and I couldn't quite place the feeling it elicited in me. I wasn't innocent, but that had not been my choice. I was not sure what to make of the situation, so I simply curled in on myself the best I could, trying to relax my suddenly tense muscles.

Edward must have noticed my movement because he carefully walked closer to the tub and dropped to the floor beside it. He thumbed my cheek and smiled tenderly.

"You have no reason to fear me, querida. I promise I will never hurt you, remember that?" His voice and Spanish accent were like velvet as they over me. Instantly soothed, I nodded. "Good." He scooped up a few bubbles from the surface and plopped them on my nose with another chuckle. "¡Que preciosa! Mi corazón pequeño…" He trailed off and brushed my hair behind my ear, and I snuggled down into the bubbles.

_A/n2: So Spanish lesson time!_

_La burbuja – bubble_

_Querida – dear_

_¡__Que preciosa! __Mi corazón pequeño. – __How precious! My little heart._


	17. Chismosa

_A/n: So wrote this the day the last chapter when out so I wouldn't be a horrible person anymore! Yay! And I was really excited to finally introduce more characters, and write a little Spanish dialogue. Let me tell you, I love the character that Rose can turn out to be. Seriously, she got a little away from me. Oops? But who's excited for some fluff. This is still a little filler, but not really. Seriously, guys, I'm trying to get into the good stuff, but a lot of that is just not quite ready to come out yet. So much prep work. She hasn't even met big scary Carlisle yet! Oh boy! Anyway… Enjoy._

_PS - Sorry you guys didn't get this update yesterday. Fanfiction wasn't letting me do anything! :(_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish... ;)_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 17: Chismosa<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Bella's hand trembled slightly in mine as I led her to the door of our bedroom. I had enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere as she lay in the tub and we spoke, but it was time to leave our isolated little _burbuja_ and return to the world of the living. We had spent multiple days now hiding away, and though we couldn't venture off the property on which we lived, my family wanted to begin knowing and welcoming our newest member.

I recalled her reaction to Emmett, the way she had trembled at his very presence, and though I wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be to men in general, I knew that she could be easily overwhelmed by the presence of newcomers, especially loud, overbearing ones such as my brother. Instead, since she had already met my mother, I decided it would be best if she met my sister, Alice, and my sister-in-law, Rosalie, at a meal with my mother. Mamá and I should hopefully be familiar enough to her that Alice and Rosalie wouldn't completely frighten her.

Still, my _dulce_ was hesitant to follow me and dug in her heels.

Sighing, I turned around and slowly cradled her face in my hands. I feared if I ever moved too quickly that I would frighten her, considering the state in which I had first found her. The bruises on her skin were still a vibrant purple, and would remain a painful reminder of what my waiting to act had done to my beautiful girl. _If only I had acted sooner…_

"Corazón, what is the problem?" My voice was gentle, soothing.

She shook her head and stared up at me with glassy eyes. She was so tiny, so fragile. One part of me wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap and lock her away to keep safe. The rest of me knew that idea was entirely insane. "What if they don't like me?" she asked quietly.

I chuckled and shook my head at the absurdity. Sure, Rose could be cold, but she would feel a kinship to this girl. And Alice loved everyone, it was her nature. "They will love you so much. You will be a part of this family and you should know this now." I touched my heart. "Familia." And then I touched hers. "Familia." My finger tapped the tip of her nose before taking her hand again. "Do not worry about blood relation or time spent together. If I say you are family, because that is what I feel in my heart, then you are, and they will never think otherwise."

I didn't let her fight me or protest. I turned and walked out the door of the room and took her with me. She was absolutely silent as I led her around. Leaving my room was an outdoor hallway. It was probably a dangerous idea for my father to allow my mother to design the house this way, but I could understand, now, his soft spot for allowing his _amor_ to have whatever made her happy. The guards would just have to be on high alert, like they should have been regardless. The property was gated in anyway, and a second fence stood between the house and the outer gardens.

The large house required a great deal of walking, but when I glanced back at Bella, she actually seemed happy to stretch her legs. She hadn't ventured anywhere in the house but our room and the beach area where I first proposed to her. I wondered if she would want another proposal, something more romantic, in years to come. My brain was already coming up with better ways to ask her hand in marriage. Only the best, my Bella deserved it.

There was a patio on the side of the house, enclosed by windows to keep the cool air conditioning in during the summer months. In the winter and whenever a hurricane was on its way in, Mamá hired our men to take them out. When it was cooler, she loved to enjoy the breeze and get away from the cool, dry air inside.

I nodded at D – Diego – and he opened the door for me. I waited for Bella to walk in before me, but the sound of voices and the sight of the women sitting at a small table must have scared her, so I pulled her in along behind me.

"¡Ay! ¡Y Tanya! Es una coqueta fatal. ¿No?"

Alice liked to chat, but Rosalie was such a _chismosa_. From what I could hear, they were discussing Tanya's flirtatious behavior, and while Alice thought it was just Tanya's personality, Rosalie knew differently, as she answered, "No es coqueta, es pelandusca. Ella le sigue engañando al cornudo de su marido. Siempre anda culeando. María dijo que a Tanya, le gusta la trastienda."

I shook my head. I'd heard that too, but I wouldn't ever say anything like that around my mother. That last bit was appalling, and certainly unnecessary. We were all aware of the loose woman that Tanya was, but she was married to the Russians and so I had stayed away from her even on my most desperate nights, which were incredibly rare.

Still unspotted, and tired of listening to the inane chatter, I spoke up. Bella was hiding directly behind me, out of sight, so I pulled her gently up to my side. I didn't want to be rough with her – she'd had enough of that in her life – but this hiding thing was getting old. Nothing was going to happen to her. She was safe with me. She always would be. My family would love her. She had no reason to hide.

"¡Oye! Rosa, ¡no seas tan grosera! Mamá está acá, y Bella también."

Everyone sitting at the table spun around to look over at us, and Bella attempted to hide again but I held her firmly by my side and narrowed my eyes at the offensive blonde. Her eyes were narrowed back at me, but not at all upset. She shook my chiding right off, unbothered.

She just shrugged. "A Mamá, no le molesta. No seas un aguafiestas, Señor Eduardo."

Mamá, however, wasn't having that. She shot Rosalie a look that immediately admonished my sister-in-law. It was that mothering glare that said, "Stop being rude, our guest is present." Mamá immediately stood to welcome my girl, ignoring me completely. Bella happily fell into Mamá's embrace, soaking in the love and mothering warmth being offered. I doubted Bella had been offered this so unconditionally before in her life, and I was just so happy that she could finally have that. _Mija_ frequently punctured my mother's mutterings to my _corazón_, and I smiled at the connection already shared by the two. My mother was important to me. In fact, I would probably be considered a Momma's boy, if I wouldn't immediately shoot the head off of anyone who called me that. Not that I was ashamed of that – it was the truth – but I certainly had a reputation to maintain.

Rosalie and Alice stood, waiting for their turn to be introduced. Rosalie appeared properly chastised, and I inwardly smiled at the way Mamá had cut her down without more than a glance.

When Mamá finally felt she'd lavished enough love on Bella for the time being, she led her over to my sisters. Bella followed without worry, and I was only somewhat offended that she was more comfortable with my mother taking her somewhere than me leading her anywhere, but I shook the thought off. Mamá could never, ever lead anyone into any sort of danger. It was natural to that so instinctually. And I would be there to protect Bella always, regardless of the circumstances. With both of us there, Bella was probably the safest she had been in many years.

Mamá introduced Rosalie and Alice to _la bella mía_. I watched as she lowered her chin, as if in respect to the two girls while Mamá spoke.

"This is my daughter, Mary Alice, but you should simply call her Alice." My baby sister had short, pixie-like hair and an incredibly energetic disposition. It was almost ridiculous the amount of energy and joy she possessed, even before her morning cup of coffee. "And this is Rosalie. She is married to my other son, Emmett. I do not think you have met him yet, but you will." My mother nudged Bella forward. "Do not worry, Mija. They will not bite you, or I will take away their credit cards. Smile, beautiful girl, so they can see how lovely you are." Bella grinned a little at my mother's words.

Mamá lit up at the sight. "Ah! There you are. Rosa, Alicia, se llama Bella, y es la prometida de Eduardo."

_A/n: So what did you think? Ok, Spanish lesson time! Woo!_

_La chismosa – a gossip_

_La burbuja – bubble _

_Mamá – Momma (duh!)_

_La dulce – sweet one, basically_

_El corazón – sweetheart (literally HEART)_

_La familia – family_

_El amor – love_

_¡Ay! ¡Y Tanya! Es una coqueta fatal. ¿No? – Oh! And Tanya! She's a flirt. Right?_

_No es coqueta, es pelandusca. Ella le sigue engañando al cornudo de su marido. Siempre anda culeando. María dijo que a Tanya, le gusta la trastienda. – She's not a flirt, she's a slut. She keeps cheating on her cuckold of a husband. She's always sleeping around. María said that Tanya likes the backdoor action (anal)._

_¡Oye! Rosa, ¡no seas tan grosera! Mamá está acá, y Bella también. – Hey! Rosa, don't be so crass! Mamá is here, and Bella too._

_A Mamá, no le molesta. No seas un aguafiestas, Señor Eduardo. – It doesn't bother Mamá. Don't be a party pooper, Sir Eduardo._

_Mija – my child (daughter)_

_La bella mía – my beautiful one_

_Rosa, Alicia, se llama Bella, y es la prometida de Eduardo. – Rosa, Alicia, this is Bella, and she is Eduardo's fiancée._


	18. Medianoche

_2014 A/N: Oops? I failed you guys a little bit here in the past year. I honestly intended to post this a long long time ago and it just never happened. This past year was busy - my hardest year as a premed with university physics and organic chemistry together both semesters, a newly acquired position as an RA, joining a sorority, and finding myself with a boyfriend, on top of continuing everything else from the year before and studying abroad in Spain for six weeks this summer. I'm trying to come back though and finally finish this story for all of you, because you deserve an ending. It just might not be as grand as I originally envisioned - though to be honest it's been so long since I wrote anything with this story that I can't even say I remember my whole vision that started my writing here. Anyway, enjoy._

_Original A/n: So I really am feeling Edward's POV a lot lately, partly because writing Bella makes me a little anxious. She's sort of a complex character in her head, at least for me, because I gave her this really religious focus. Being unreligious as I am, it scares me to try to really do that justice, because I certainly don't want to offend anyone. If anybody out there is catholic and willing to help, I might have some questions for you at some point to really get things right!_

_Anyway, thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I appreciate your feedback. Someone has asked me to put the translations directly after the Spanish dialogue. What do you guys think? Would you all prefer that? Let me know. Also, for those of you who review, I'm going to be answering reviews from now on, and those reviews will include a sneak peek at the next chapter. So please let me know what you're thinking!_

_And now… Story time!_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just made them speak dirty Spanish... ;)_

**El Ángel De Las Tinieblas  
>Chapter 18: Medianoche<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Alice was the first to approach while Rosalie observed. Alice's excitement was unmatched in that moment as she approached my mother and my fiancée. She skipped over a handshake or any verbal greeting and pulled little Bella into her arms. The hug was fierce, and Bella flinched initially at being grabbed so roughly and suddenly, but she took a deep breath and forced herself to relax into my sister's arms.

My muscles were tensed, ready to help _mi corazón_ [_my heart_] at any moment, but she had a decent grip on the situation, and I refused to intervene if it was unnecessary. Bella was going to be thrust into a scary world, and no matter how much I wanted to protect her, and how well isolated and covered she will be, that meant nothing if something were to happen. She needed to handle herself, needed to toughen up, and I was sure she would. She was strong. I knew that. Who knew how long she had survived the violence at that _cabrón_'s [_bastard's_] hands? She would do fine, but I didn't want her to become reliant on me, regardless of me liking that idea very much.

"It is so lovely to meet you!" Alice finally pulled back, and her voice was loud and high pitched, causing Bella to flinch and shake a little. Mamá took her hand and squeezed it, reassuring the little brunette not to fear.

I wanted to say that Alice was nothing for her to worry about, but I couldn't. She was like a little sugar packet. Tiny, but she packed a mean punch with all that energy beneath the surface. The small, pink wrapper was definitely deceiving. My younger sister had been taught since childhood how to protect herself if the need came. Our father wanted to be sure she could always feel safe. Even men loyal to my family were tempted to do horrible things when they're taunted by the sight of a beautiful lady day in and day out. Last year, Alice's husband Jasper had also taught her how to use a gun. Our father was not happy about that, but I understood Jasper's decision. If it ever came down to it, I would rather _mi amor_ [_my love_] knew how to use a gun to save her life.

"You are so beautiful. I am so happy _mi 'mano_ [_hermano – my brother_] has found you! You are a perfect addition to the family!" She kissed Bella on the cheek obnoxiously – a loud smacking kiss. My pretty girl's face was turning bright red, heating up, and her eyes were looking to me pleadingly. I chuckled and decided to help out just a bit.

"Alicia, let her breathe. You can play when she knows you better, but you might be scaring her now. _Dale espacio para respirar_," I repeated my first statement in Spanish. It was our first language, and while Alice spoke English best in the family, far better than I ever could in most situations, I knew she couldn't refute understanding my demand in our true tongue.

"_Disculpame__, 'mano._" [_Excuse me, brother._] She seemed saddened by my reprimand, but I hadn't meant it to be mean. I was being honest. _Mi amor_ needed space. She hadn't had it easy, and while she needed to be tough, Bella is also allowed personal boundaries.

She had asked me earlier if I thought my family would like her. I knew that would, but I also understood she couldn't be sure. She might be hesitant about saying anything because Bella was afraid it would make my family like her less. I shook my head at the thought. Impossible.

She was _mi única_. My only. The one I would look for all of my life. The one I would never be satisfied living my life without. I would give anything for her. My family knew that, and so they would never begrudge her a request such as personal space or time to know them.

We were Cuban. We grew up with every person's greeting being hugs and kisses. We were close, and it was tradition. We never shied from affection, even with total strangers. But Bella wasn't Hispanic at all, as far as I was aware. I saw the sort of _affection_ that Charlie – even in my head, I spat the name – had offered her. Close contact with people wouldn't be something with which she was wholly comfortable. She might allow Mamá and I to do as we please, but for some reason she trusted us. Apparently, that feeling did not extend beyond us.

Rosalie finally stepped forward and offered her hand to Bella. She waited for Bella to move in, and this was why I knew she and Bella would get along so well. I knew my little angel would be taken under Rosalie's wing because that bottle blonde could spot an abuse victim from miles away. They would find good company in each other, I had no doubt.

Bella took her hand and shook it while Rosalie introduced herself. "You call me Rosa, yes? So pretty, Bell, but so hurt. We help you. Come. We eat. We talk. No fear here." Rosalie didn't let go of Bella's hand, gently leading her to the table that was set for all five of us.

Rosalie had only begun to learn English a year ago. She had been absolutely resistant in the past three years since moving to America from Spain after her marriage to my brother. Living in Miami hadn't made it absolutely necessary, especially because she barely left the house her first year here other than for medical appointments. Mamá finally put her foot down and told Rosalie that if she wished to continue living in this house, she would need more than just the very basics. Alice had been teaching her ever since.

I think Rosalie was generally embarrassed by her inability to speak English. She hadn't had a very thorough education growing up, and it had made her sensitive in situations like this. She suffered both visual and auditory dyslexia, and so languages other than Spanish were a struggle.

Bella sat down easily and I rushed to take the seat next to her before Alice or Mamá could. I winked at those ladies, who pouted as they sat. Rosalie served her a _medianoche_, a sandwich consisting of a slice of pork, ham, and Swiss cheese and then topped with pickles and mustard on sweetened egg bread. My stomach growled as Rosalie served me one too. Plantain chips were served up on the side. I dug right in, and thankfully, so did Bella.

The ladies all started to chatter again, this time in English for the most part, while Bella watched and listened with full attention. I swore it was like she was in school and was preparing for an exam. I'd never even paid that much attention to a teacher in my life, but _mi corazón_… I knew she was a good girl. She surely never took her eyes off her damn teachers for a moment.

Chatter settled down into wedding talk and my ears perked up. I ignored the talk of colors, flowers, and ribbons. They skipped talk of her dress. I just wanted to know about the ceremony.

"Padre Andres will perform the ceremony for you guys," Alice explained. We had been going to his church since we moved to Miami, and I was very happy that he would be willing to do this for us. I wanted a peaceful ceremony, uninterrupted by _la policía_ y _los federales_. We could trust Padre Andres, and he was a very, very good man as well.

"And I am so sorry, but we can't really get you all away for a honeymoon yet. Eduardo, you'll have to plan that on your own time at some point in the future," Alice told me. I had already known that of course. Considering the legal situation, Bella wouldn't truly be able to leave the grounds until the investigation was complete and everything was cleared up. She could take short trips out with a guard and a member of the family, of course, once we were married, but leaving for a honeymoon would be out of the question.

I was also sure that the honeymoon _actividades_ would have to wait until she was more comfortable with me and we knew more about each other. Just because I knew she was the only one for me didn't mean she knew the same. It didn't mean she felt the same just yet. She would need time to fall in love with me, and I would need time to really know the person she is beyond the unbelievable bond I feel for her.

Rosalie's contributions were very limited to the conversation until she realized that one very important item hadn't been discussed. "The dress! Beautiful dress. I buy for you, Alice and Mamá – _¿Cómo__ se dice confec – " [How does one say _confec-_]_

Alice interrupted, "Tailor. Rosalie picked out a gorgeous dress for you wear, and we've been working on a few adjustments. Of course, tomorrow, you'll have to do a fitting, but it shouldn't be too bad. All the other clothes I got you seem to fit well, and we're around the same size so…"

Alice droned on, but Rosalie seemed frustrated that Alice interrupted her and stole the show. I hadn't known that she'd picked out the dress, but she had been pretty excited to tell my girl about her finding. She wasn't very good with a needle – Mamá and Alice are the seamstresses of the family – but Rosalie is amazing at finding the most incredible clothing, even I had to admit that. She picked out most of the best suits I owned. I was sure she had selected a lovely dress for Bella.

Bella must have seen the same thing I had on Rosalie's unhappy face, because the first time this entire lunch, amidst all of the rapid wedding speak and gossip, her lovely little voice was heard. "Thank you, Rosa, for picking me a dress. I'm sure it will be beautiful, and it means a lot. _Muchas gracias_." She squeezed Rosalie's hand with a soft smile and Rosalie squeezed back with genuine affection in her gaze.

I grinned. I was right. Rosalie took to Bella easily.

_a/n:_

_Medianoche - midnight_


End file.
